


The sun is breaking through.

by inaworddaicos



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaworddaicos/pseuds/inaworddaicos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity haven't seen each other in ten years. Not since the day she walked out of his life forever but now she's back. What will happen when their two worlds collide once again. AU world - no Starling City. These characters live and breathe in a world much like the one around us all. They will face many dangers and bonds once broken may once again be formed as they face more than one Foe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was an original story I was writing that has morphed into something a lot more Olicity so I thoughut I should just give up the pretence and just swap the names around. It will start of slow, with some short chapters but will try to update atleast once a day

It's been 10 years since I've been home, although in truth I don't think I ever left. I have actually been back a couple of times but I don't consider them actually returning because they have been fly by night visits. Visit's with a purpose, well multiple purposes to be truthful and the most important purpose being 'don't run into anyone you know'.

A quite difficult task in a town of only 10,000 people and so all bar one visit having been less than 12 hours long and all have been under the cover of darkness. I know how this sounds, very James Bond but the truth is I simply couldn't face the looks. The uncomfortable silences as they trying and figure out the best way to broach a subject I don't even want to face in my own head let alone have it brought up in casual conversation. So here I am at the very edge of town trying to bring up the courage to put the car in drive and go, my boyfriend 'for lack of a better term' in the passenger seat is looking at me perplexed he thought I'd pulled over to make a phone call but now I sit here white knuckling the steering wheel wondering if I can actually do this. It shouldn't be this hard to come home but if it didn't mean so much I wouldn't be this scared.

Connor thinks that this is just a short visit to tie up things and then we'll go back to London and begin our life together. I know I should set him straight but really until this very second I thought he may be right, but now I know the truth. I'm home and I will face all that is coming with our without his help, I will talk to him tonight though. Tell him everything, why I'm here, why I left and why I always knew I'd have to come back. Hopefully he will understand because he is a nice guy and I enjoy spending time with him, though I'm pretty sure my dad likes him more. 'smirking' to myself, I can't help but think about how my father will react when he goes to my house and realises that this time I've actually moved out and my two dogs are only days behind me. I love my father dearly but I've hidden in the English fog for far too long and now for the first time in 10 years I'm arriving smack bang in the middle of an Australian summer. The next 2 weeks will be trying, not only will I have to take back control of my assets something I'm sure my step brother wont be happy about but I will have to face my very reason for leaving and if I'm honest my main reason for coming back. I've warned the few people who could be hurt by my unexpected return and I just hope they will be happy to see me and give me a chance to explain.

 

After all it's not often that someone comes back from the dead!!!!!

Ok, so not technically from the dead but damn near close.

 

 

  Oliver couldn’t believe the way his day had gone, it had been perfect. The big deal was finally done, his business’ future was all but assured and he’d finally asked Isobelle out on a date. He should have known that it wouldn’t stay that way but the minute he looked up and saw her walk in he knew it was all about to go to hell in a hand basket. Her name, Felicity Meaghan Smoak, 10 years ago he would have described her as the love of his life but now.

Now, he didn’t want to think about it. They had, had a whole future planned then she was attacked and all that changed. He had thought they would get past it, she was out of the hospital rather quickly but the light that had been her constant companion was gone. She no longer liked to lounge on the couch at night with him and although she never said to him that she blamed him, he could tell she did. Her couldn’t really blame her, he blamed himself. If it wasn’t for him she’d be a mother right now not the elegant stranger he could see entering his café. When the phone had rung to say she was in the emergency room he thought car accident not obsessed ex-girlfriend, 18 stab wounds and his baby was gone. A son, he was going to have a son. Robert, after his father and then they were going to get married, he had just had to convince her that married wasn’t an antiquated ritual. He had thought it was going to be their first fight, he never thought he’d slowly watch her disappear from him, still there but already long gone. She may have survived the attack but the Felicity he knew she died that night. The harder he hung on, the further away she seemed to go till one day he came home from work all all he found was a note:

**_Oliver,_ **

**_Sorry but I can’t do this anymore. Every time I close my eyes I see her and I see the joy in her eye’s as she killed us. Yes I meant to write US. Robert may have been the only one who died but I think we both know she killed our love too. I’m sorry I’ve tried to be the woman you fell in love with but I don’t know who she is anymore. I doubt I ever will. I’m leaving town, I’ve taken a job in London with my fathers company which tells you how gone I really am. I hope you find someone else and if they bring you even half the joy you brought into my life I know you’ll be happy. Be a good father when you finally get a chance, and know that I don’t blame you, like you do. I blame HER and I cant even bring myself to write that bitch’s name down on this piece of paper. If you have a son I’d love you to call him Robert, but if you can’t I understand more than any other person. I’m taking Bear with me, I know I shouldn’t be so selfish he’s your dog too but I cant stand the idea of losing all three of you. Don’t wait for me, I’m already gone._ **

**_Love you always, Felicity._ **

He couldn’t understand why she would come back today of all days and then he saw it, the man walking behind her his eye’s never leaving her as they walked through the door. His hand on the small of her back. He screamed high society, and that almost made him smile. Felicity Smoak may be a socialite but his Felicity, she never cared for status she only cared about people. It seems that Felicity was here, not his Felicity. Picking up his keys, jacket and hat, quietly slipping out the back door. Sure he knew it was cowardly but he was also pretty certain that Felicity would have understood and if she’d known it was his café she most certainly would not have come through that front door.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't understand why she would come back today of all days and then he saw it, the man walking behind her his eye's never leaving her as they walked through the door. His hand on the small of her back. He screamed high society, and that almost made him smile. Felicity may be a socialite but his Felicity, she never cared for status she only cared about people. It seems that Felicity was here, not his Felicity. Picking up his keys, jacket and hat, quietly slipping out the back door. Sure he knew it was cowardly but he was also pretty certain that she would have understood well if she'd known it was his café, that he was there and he was pretty sure that she most certainly would not have come through that front door.

"oh, lovely." the man almost sneered, voice full of fake charm and condescension " I need a skinny decaf latte and my fiancé here needs a soy chai latte." His loud voice broke through the quiet of the café. The girl at the counter nodded and took his money.

"Please take a seat, they wont be a moment." She said a knowing smile on her face.

Watching the pair take a seat Thea smiled, she had caught the grimace on Felicity's face as he had called her his fiancé and she was pretty sure that know matter what he said she wasn't his fiancé and he didn't really know much about the woman next to him. She could nearly see the anger rolling off her and was pretty certain that he was about to find out just how angry she really was. She knew Oliver had snuck out the door when he saw her, she couldn't blame him. He'd taken her leaving hard and truth was all her friends had, herself included but they understood while some people even thought she killed herself when she hadn't returned. No-one had even said her name in 5 years for fear of remembering 'the incident' though Oliver's' house was still a frozen memorial to their time together. If she was really was coming back with a fiancé showed just how much she had changed, but the look in her eyes at him saying it surprised her. Felicity didn't just grimace she'd glared in fact Thea would be surprised if these two were even involved, let alone engaged.

But then why did he call her that. When the coffee's were made and she went to them she noticed that the man was gone and Felicity sat alone, looking up she smiled recognition finally showing in her eye's. "Thea, sorry I didn't recognise you." She said, as Thea placed the drinks down on the table. "you been working here long?" she asked, she delivered her reply as nicely as she could but she figured that she should tell her. "Yeah, been here about three years now. I started shortly after Oliver brought the place, he's really turned it round. Who would've thought big bro, had such taste."

"Oh, it's Oliver's. Is he here?" she said looking round and Thea couldn't tell if she was looking for him or trying to make sure he couldn't see her.

"No, he was a little while ago but he's had meetings all day. I think he went home to try and get some rest. Been a real busy boy lately, the winery just got a 5 year deal with Hilton Hotel Chain and the coffee and chocolate are going great guns. He's got 45 full time employees now, not including me."

"so it's not just a coffee shop then?" smiling to herself

"No, all wine, all chocolate and coffee is made and grown by us. I run things here and he overseas all the rest. He still prefers to spend most of his time outside, so he flits between our different properties and Isobelle handles all our distribution."

"Oh, that's great are Oliver and Isobelle still married?"

"No, they're not married. Why would you say that."

"Oh, I was sure I heard they were." Felicity said not willing to elaborate.

"They're friends and she's a brilliant business woman I know that. I try to stay out of his private life, keeps us talking." Chuckling " so engaged huh?"

Thea could almost swear that she could see the hair stand up on the back of Felicity's neck, "No, in fact we are here to see if we can actually work as a couple. That" 'meaning the comment' make's me pretty sure the answer is no. Can you please bring me, a double strength full cream latte? I'm not sure why he thinks I drink Soy and Chai, I mean I like Soy. With COFFEE! And I drink Chai with MILK but never together." She said motioning at the cup on the table, **"if this is who he thinks I am. We are already in BIG trouble."**

"No problem" picking up the offending cup, genuinely smiling "I'll be right back." Turning, then looking back "Fee, it really is good to see you. You've been missed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity learns a little about whats been happening while she has been gone and she reunites with an old friend.

**Well, i did mean to post this yesterday but I hate to admit it but I got a little carried away on the hiking trail and it took a little longer than intended. I know the last chapter was a little short so I figured I'd post this one rather than continue to play with it. See where Felicity's ability to babble is sweet and endearing mine just ends up with really long chapters on the screen that sometimes go round and round in circles.. So I will try and limit myself. Either way I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also it's now 1 in the morning and though I'm so far from happy with this chapter that i could just as easily hit the delete button as post it, i'm going to go with the latter and just say any constructive criticism is not only appreciated but encouraged.**

**Thankyou.**

When the coffee was ready Thea carried it over to the table and saw that Felicity's friend had returned "One double strength full cream latte!" putting it down, she said maybe deliberately stating the coffee just a little too deliberately but as she grinned she saw the glare on the gentleman's face and then he spoke. He was really lucky she didn't still have a coffee in her hands because he would of worn it. "What is this" he said motioning to Felicity's coffee "I ordered her a Soy Chai Latte not this." He said picking it up and slamming it down so hard on the table that coffee went everywhere.

The deep breath she took was the only thing between him and a broken nose, Thea calmly answered "Well sir, as you would know if you were here when the first cups arrived, I did bring a soy chai latte and Felicity asked for a real coffee. Which is what I just delivered." Looking at Felicity she saw steel, ice cold anger levelled across the table at her companion. Having seen it only once before, at someone far more deserving

"I'm sorry Thea, but can I please have another coffee? Just like the one that Connor has just made this mess with. I'll have it to go, thank you." Walking away grinning, Felicity didn't wait for her to be a step away before she started.

"Connor, what the hell was that"

Taking a deep breath to calm myself."

" 1: I don't drink 'Soy Chai Latte's – I would have corrected you when you ordered but I was too busy trying to work out why in the hell you would call me your fiancé. Which I am not and at this rate will never be."

" 2: That waitress you just insulted and covered in coffee is an old friend." His eye's going wide at her words.

" 3: Even if Thea wasn't a friend, you DO NOT speak to people that way. Do I make myself clear." Counting off my points on my left hand, a habit I thought I'd long ago stopped. Apparently not. Connor sat there dumbfounded, at least that's what it looked like "what do you mean I'm not your fiancé, your dad said you finally wanted to move on with me?"

 **What!"** Shock threatening to explode throughout my whole body, I looked up to see Thea's sympathetic smile and her indicating the back door, yes escape seemed like the best option. "I'm getting my coffee and then I'm going outside to calm down. I don't want to see you for a while. If you follow me, **WE ARE OVER**." Staring straight into his blank expression **"Do I make myself clear!"** Saying them in what can only be described as my loud voice.

Nodding "Yes but where should I go?"

"I really don't care Connor, take the car I wont be needing it." Picking up my hand bag and phone, I walked straight to the coffee machine. Thea handing me a coffee in a glass and indicating the door that read staff only. " meet you in there. Give me 2 minutes." Turning on my heels, walking through the swinging double doors to the kitchen, by the time I'm walking through the door I can hear Thea explaining to a young guy, where her orders were at and that Table 4 was on the house but it would need a good wipe down."

"So fiancé huh?"

"Shut up!" I say grinning in spite of myself. It really is kind of funny, here I was worried about explaining this whole saga to Connor only to learn that he had made some truly audacious assumptions considering the real nature of our relationship.

"ok, on a lighter note. It's good to see you. You look great." Thea smiled, I know she wasn't lying either but I also knew this small talk would only last as long as it took Thea to ask what she really wanted to.

"Thanks you been married off yet? Seeing as that's the theme of the day."

"Yeah sure, just as soon as you do. So why'd you think that Oliver was married?"

I knew this was coming and I knew that what ever the truth was Thea was about to set me straight and at the end of this conversation I would find out that someone else had been lying to me, or that they'd simply been misled. A deep breath to steady myself and then, "My father, he said that Tommy had gone to their wedding last August."

"Really, last August. He said last August."

"Yeah why?" Now I'm beginning to realise that maybe I don't want to know the truth but I know it's something I do need to know.

"Because there was a wedding,"her eye's rising to look me in the eye "but it was Tommy's"

"What?"

"He married Laurel, then went on a full month cruise. Didn't you know he was married?"

"No we haven't spoken in years."

"He's still angry at how the will came down."

That's when Thea laugh's and grins "Are you sure? Or did the same person who told you about the wedding tell you that too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was a seat for you at the wedding! Placecard, the works. He honestly thought you'd be there."

"But I didn't know it was on." I can see from Thea's face that she was being completely honest, not that I doubted she would. I had always trusted both Thea and Oliver's honesty above all else, that's why I had missed them so much. My fathers world is more like a shark tank and less like family, I'd always thought Tommy was different till the will was announced and I was named sole Heir to our mothers fortune. My father was livid and he told me that Tommy was too, I'd offered to speak with him and father had said that I should wait till he was ready and I'm honest enough to admit that I only believed him because I couldn't believe he'd been left nothing apart from his trust fund. I'd left him in charge of the Australian side of my business' to run as my way of saying I trusted him and truth be told he had done an amazing job. I'd also made sure he was handsomely rewarded but I kept my distance because father had said he was still too angry. Maybe I was wrong and he thought I didn't want to talk to him.

"Felicity, where'd you go?"

"Sorry, just putting 2 and 2 together and realising my father is a snake." taking a breath. " I think I need to break free of his influence and he's not going to like it."

"C'mon love, he can't be that bad."

"Thea, there's something no-one here knows."

"What?"

"It's all mine!" realization showing on Thea's face

"Your dad, he owns nothing?" raising one eye " You mean all his big CEO action on tv and screen, he's just a figure head."

"Exactly."

"Does Tommy know?"

"I thought he did, Why?"

"Well your dad threatened to cut him off, when he announced the engagement. Tommy couldn't understand why but he said it didn't matter because you paid him so well. Then his dad never did it and he didn't know why, I guess it's because he couldn't without you knowing?"

Holding my head in my hands, "it looks like I have a lot to talk to him about. "

"I think you'll find he missed you."

"Makes 2 of us." then a thought occured to me "Did anyone get my emails?"

"what, emails?"

"I sent Oliver, Tommy, You and Digg emails letting you all know I was coming home. I didn't have yours and Digg's emails so I sent them to Oliver's secretary and she was supposed to forward them on. Tommy should have gotten mine unless dad somehow intertercepted it and well I got Olivers reply so I atleast know he got it."

"I think you'll find he didn't know."

"What do you mean? I sent him an email 2 weeks ago. I explained I'd be here for 2 weeks and that I would love to talk to him, if he wanted to talk to me."

"No way. He would have told me if he got it. We might not have been that close when you left but now. Hell, he spends half his nights in my spare room despite having that mansion of his."

Pulling out my phone, I opened my mail App. Going to the sent file I hand it to Thea. "Here." Handing her the phone over it seems strange that I am so eager to prove I wasn't trying to be cruel but with my history of running away, I feel I need to. After reading the email Thea had a horrible feeling in her stomach, Oliver clearly hadn't read it but someone had as a reply had been sent. "Can you forward them to me, I think I need to talk to him. " I know I visibly stiffen and that old familiar knot forms in my stomach "Why?"

"He didn't send this reply but don't worry it's probably just one of the office girls replying on his behalf."

"You Sure?"

"Yes, but I can tell you he didn't send it. He certainly didn't read it, he was out on site that week. No access to emails."

"So who sent the reply and why wasn't he told?"

"I don't know maybe one of the girls in the office, he's got a couple of fans in there.

"He was here, when I came in wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he kind of looked a bit freaked when you came in I really have to go speak to him." Then grinning, she looks at me, raising her right eye "Where are you staying?"

" I was going to stay at the house but I really don't want to be near Connor tonight. Can I crash at yours?"

Smiling, then a chuckle "Of course, you know you're buying the wine though right?"

"Atleast now, you'll be legal. I still remember my 21 st."

"You mean, the night you dragged a very drunken teenager up to your bedroom so that she didn't get killed by her very angry and very over protective older brother which in turn led you two to hook up." Grinning at me and I can't help but grin back, this is what I've missed.

"Yeah, yeah but if we're being really honest we'd already hooked up before that"

"I knew it, but he always said you wouldn't give him the time of day." Smiling, slipping into our old rhythm. It was amazing how quickly we found it, last time we spoke she was 17. She was my little sister and now a small part of me can see that maybe I haven't lost everything.

"Yeah, well I may have been a little more receptive than he let on. I didn't want anyone to know, atleast till I was sure."

Grinning, I could see the cogs moving behind her eyes "So what are you going to do till I finish work and I better go check on Ollie , cos you can't hide in here. If I was you I'd go for a walk but take Chuck with you."

"Chuck?"

"The big dopey dog out the back. He's mine and it wouldn't hurt for you to have him with you."

"What are you thinking I'm in need of protection?" An old fear slipping back inside my mind.

"Not that way, if he's with you. You wont get the Does Oliver know you're here questions, if he's with you they'll assume the answer already. "

"I don't think that many people will remember me."

"Trust me everyone remembers you, and what happened."

"I was kind of afraid of that, lets hope no-one tells Connor."

"What, you mean he doesn't know? How'd you explain the scars."

"Don't need to explain something he's never seen." Grinning.

"So he really was jumping the gun then."

"Oh, hell yeah. He thinks we're here to sell the property. He's wrong."

"So why then?"

"I'm moving my office back here. I told dad I'd come to a decision and wanted to move home. He obviously assumed since Connor was coming with me that I meant London."

"And he told Connor."

"I'm guessing, but I thought you were living in London." She said now really confused.

"Only the first 12 months after I left here, since then I've been a little nomadic. I've been back here a couple times before, just no-one knew. "

"When, why?"

"First time I came back was five years ago. I came to the house grabbed a few things and left before morning, after visiting the grave of course. The second was just a flying visit I was over here for business and I needed a place to crash, so I spent the night in the house and left at day break."

You didn't visit the grave the second time?"

"I was going to I even got to the gates and then I saw him."

"Oliver, was there?"

"Yep, and as much as part of me wanted to run up an give him a hug I knew after all this time it wouldn't be best. If the first time we saw each other was over our sons grave. So I left the teddy bear I'd brought him at the gate and left."

"It was you?"

"What was me?"

"That morning would have been Roberts birthday, that's why Oliver was there. He said he felt like he was being watched and when he left he found the most beautiful teddy bear and a card. 'To Robert, all my love.' He actually went and took it up to the grave, he said he hoped it was from you but he didn't recognise the writing. " taking a pause "I told him I thought it was probably just one of the staff trying to show their support, but he said he was sure it was from you."

"He always did know me best. I've also come back under the cover of darkness just to see if I could a few other times but now I'm back it will be for the long haul. "

"So the question I've got to ask 'Are you back to break my brothers heart again?'" A more serious less jovial undertone to her words and I can't blame her I know my actions have been selfish.

"No, I'm not back to win him over. I'm just coming home And as you said he hasi Isobelle"

"Yeah, he does " I feel what feels like a punch in the stomach and I'm sure it shows on my face. "But it's new and I'm not sure how serious it is. "

"See, I'll just come back and try not to make too many waves."

"Good luck with that." Thea smiled and I can see the sarcasm and a glimmer in her eye's that says 'sure, that as long as Oliver and I were in the same space, we'd be drawn to each other' I know it should scare me more than it does. 

"So, how about you go take that dog of mine for a walk."

"Just let me know when you're about to finish and I'll wander back." Going outside I find the dog in question and my heart swelled just at the sight.  He was the spitting image of Bear, my beloved old dog that died 3 years earlier.

"He looks just like…."I said giving Thea an open smile but not being able to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, he's his grand son. His name is Mickie D but I call him chuck. Oliver also has his sister her name is Bes, but she's at the farm. He only brings her in when he's going away for a few days and can't take her with him."

Grabbing the lead and giving the big gallup a nice pat, I nodded at Thea and headed off out the back gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so just one last note. I may or may not just wake up in the morning and decide that yes I do absolutely hate this chapter and it could change again. What is funny that in all honesty out of all the chapters I've hated this one for the longest time. If the ones that followed held similar sentiments then this story never would have made it this far. 
> 
> Also sleep is my friend and I best go find it.
> 
> Night all.


	4. Confrontation or is it Communication ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea starts to put the pieces together.

After Felicity was gone I quickly grabbed my phone from the office and hurriedly sent 2 texts.

Oliver : "We need to talk. NOW!"

Isobelle : "Come in to the shop now. We need to talk. I'm Not Asking"

It didn't take Isobelle long to get back to me. "I'm out and I have a date tonight. Will have to be tomorrow."

The hair stood up on the back of my neck and my blood began to boil, well if she wants to play hard ball. She doesn't know who's she's messing with. "If you expect to go out with my brother tonight you've got 10 minutes to get here or I'll end it right NOW!"

The reply came back so swiftly that I'm sure she is not a happy camper even before I read it.

"How dare you? You can't stand in the way. We've finally found each other." Her anger, frustration and her sheer contempt for who I am showing through.

Smiling she replied. "then don't make me wait."

"Fine, I'll be there in 5." Thea could nearly see Isobelle's head exploding as she sent it, but it had to be done. She needed to speak to her before she spoke to Oliver.

Just then her phone went off and it was him "Can't come in. Can't deal."

"I don't care and she's not here anyway. I need to talk NOW!" knowing that she could only get away talking like that to him, after all he was her brother and had to love her either way.

"Fine. I'll be there in half. I'm up at the lookout."

"Stay there. I'll be there soon." She sent not wanting to confront Isobelle in front of Oliver, it was going to be an interesting afternoon. So Thea took a deep breath and then informed Roy that the shop would be his. Advantage of being the boss, Isobelle came through the door 5 minutes later and Thea could tell by her the way she slammed the front door she wasn't happy to have her presence demanded of by the lowly café manager. Oliver may have seen the sweet administration officer, Thea on the hand knew that Isobelle was a bitch when pushed. This was not going to be pretty, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes' back office Now!" Thea said with all the authority she could muster in her voice.

"What do you want from me Thea, I know how much you love your brother but this has nothing to do with you?"

"You think I care who you're dating. I don't give a damn! but what I do care about is whether or not you deliberately kept from my brother that 'the love of his life'"using both hands to demonstrate to her "was returning today and that you didn't care that he was thrown for a loop."

"What he saw her. I thought she wasn't going to come and see him unless he asked her, I thought she'd just sneak in and sneak out like last time."

"You mean this isn't the first email you've kept from him."

"Please don't tell him. We've just got together."taking a deep breath "I've waited so long."

"No, Isobelle you've manipulated him for long enough besides she's moving back " Thea didn't know if it was true. Despite what Felicity said, after all it wasn't going to be easy for her "this isn't a quick visit. Either I tell him now, or he finds out from her and he'll really hate you. I wont lie to him and you can bet she most definitely wont."

"what do you mean she's moving back?"

"I mean she's coming home!" Thea, said using her voice to emphasise the home part.

"but she wasn't ever returning."

"who said that?"

" I don't know I just thought she left after,"but Thea had a sinking feeling that Isobelle's source was connected to all of this somehow.

"well this is her home and she's come back and it would have been a lot easier for Oliver if he'd had a little warning now I have to go and see if he's ok."

"Maybe I should go, I can explain."

"Explain, what. That you lied to him or that you kept secrets from him."

" he'll understand I didn't mean to hurt him, I just didn't think she'd come to see him."

" she didn't. She came for coffee and he just happened to be here. She didn't see him but he ran out the door."

"Was her boyfriend with her?"

"Yeah, wait what you've met him?"

"No but we've talked he was telling me about their wedding plans."

"Well don't get your heart set on that. He apparently was assuming a lot."

"What do you mean?."

"I mean, they are not engaged. I'm not even sure they were even dating."

"But they are moving in together!"

"Isobelle, she is staying at my place tonight and I wouldn't be surprised if he was moving out tomorrow and she will be moving back in her house which need I remind you is right next door to Oliver's. So they will see each other."

"Ok." The devastation showing all over Isobelle's face as she crashed into the nearest seat.

Grabbing her hand bag and sunglasses Thea walked to the front door smiling." Isobelle I'm not going to sabotage you but I'm also not going to lie for you."

It took her 15 minutes to drive to where he was, she knew he'd be there long before he'd told her, after all it was where he'd proposed – she said NO. but she agreed to spend the rest of her life loving him. It was where she'd told him that they were going to have a baby and it was where he went the day she left. So no surprises to find him slouched against the bed of his truck and his mind clearly elsewhere. He gave her the 'trying to get his thoughts in line' look and then with a deep breathe he asked "So what do you know?"

"Love you too."

"Please!"

"Ok, she's back. I'm not sure for how long. She's not with the guy in the café despite his own feelings on the issue. And it gets worse."

"How could it get any worse?"

"She sent you an email, in fact it turns out she's sent you a few. You haven't been getting them though."

"What do you mean?" He asked jumping down off the flat bed. Grabbing for her phone she pulls up the email in question.

"Read this."

Handing oer her phone, she can see the confusion slowly turn to anger and she knows he's slowly grasping what had gone on. Only one person in the company could check his emails.

When he got to the part about Robert she saw him close his eye's and try and calm himself. A losing battle she was sure.

"So she did the right thing."

"Yes!"

"She'd come back, like I thought she had."

"Yes."

"Isobelle knew."

"Yes."

"And she let me think that Felicity didn't care, about any of us."

"afraid so but I think she honestly cares for you. I'm not her biggest fan but she does care."

"Nodding he said "just not enough to tell me the truth."

"I can't help you there." A breath " I should probably tell you, I already had words with her, I was a little angry."

This got a laugh out of him "really she's still breathing?" a slight head tilt "kind of surprising."

"Yeah well I've got to go, I have a house guest to prepare for."

"She's staying with you?"

"Yeah, her companion called her his fiancé apparently that was the last straw. So to prevent homicide she's staying with me""

He smiled, then grimaced "So he's not, her boyfriend then?"

"he seems to think he was, infact when he called her his fiancé at the cafe. " grinning" I actually thought her head was going to explode."

" I can imagine, it took me 6 months before I was allowed to call her 'my girlfriend'" his eyes going dark." But that was a long time ago."

"Yes, it was big bro, you should know something." Patting him on the shoulder knowing how adverse to signs of effection he had become.

"she's had a lot of lies told to her over the last 10 years, I wouldn't be surprised if she even knew you went to see her."

"What do you mean?"

"Malcolm, he's been trying to control her. I'll let her explain why but she didn't even know about Tommy's wedding and he told her that you had married Isobelle last August."

"Why?"

"I'd say that's a question for him but I think he knows he can't control her if she has support."

"he really is a bastard, no wonder Tommy hasn't spoken to him since he tried to destroy his wedding."

"exactly." Looking at her watch. "I really do have to go. I'm trusting you not to show up tonight unless she calls you right." It wasn't really a question and he nodded in understanding. Getting back in her little car, she smiled it was still clear that his mind was going anywhere and everywhere at the same time and yet he looked lighter than she'd seen him in a very long time. How was it that just the knowledge that she was back had done that to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver ponders the past and comes to a few conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry has taken me a little longer than I intended in updating but it's funny how the real world gets in the way.

Watching Thea drive away Oliver couldn't believe what was happening. Felicity was back, she was actually back by choice, all those times he'd fantasized about it and now it really was happening. He never thought it anything more than that, a fantasy. Especially when she wouldn't even talk to Tommy, no matter how often he'd called her. From what Thea said though maybe there was a lot that they didn't know. Yet here she was, home. Not to him he knew, but she wasn't with that pompous jerk who had tried to claim ownership of her this morning, **in his café** and he knew it shouldn't mean so much to him but it did. It truly was a strange world he lived in, when he'd finally given up on ever speaking to her again here she was so close he felt like he could almost touch her, yet Thea said No. That she would need time and he would give her that, hell he'd given her 10 years a few more days wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it?

They really did need to speak, he needed to know the truth. When was the first email she'd sent him because the email he'd read made it sound like there had been many and that meant that someone had been redirecting them for a long time. He didn't even have to think that hard as to who was doing it either because only Thea and Isobelle could access his emails and he knew damn well that Thea would never keep an email from Felicity, from him so Isobelle it was.

The woman he was so excited to go out on a date with just this morning was now the last person on the planet he wanted to talk to, at least till he had the truth from Felicity. In that it also told him everything he needed to know, here he was trusting implicitly the woman who had tore his heart from his chest all those years ago, over the person who had been at his side for the last 7. It was wrong on so many levels he knew that, but when she'd left it wasn't out of a desire to hurt him, he understood. Not just because he felt the same pain because there was no way he could, see not only had Felicity lost their child she had also lost any chance she was ever to have of having a child. The attack had left her body seriously damaged and doctors had bluntly told her that it would be next to impossible for her to ever carry a child to term due to the amount of scar tissue, in fact they had simply suggested that she just forgo the complications and have a hysterectomy. A suggestion she had refused and had sat there so stoically in the bed while the doctor had gone through options and so coldly analysed what had happened to her, he'd been so proud of her till he realised it wasn't that she was being strong. She just wasn't feeling anything and that worried him because the woman he knew and loved was open and kind and most importantly loving. This new Felicity was like no version of her he had ever seen and it had scared him, still scared him but the woman who had sent that email had written in a familiar tone. One he missed and if he was being honest with himself loved.

So here he was sitting at their favourite place in all the world, mainly because it over looked both properties and that was when he realised what an idiot he had been. Her staff had been a buzz of energy for the past two weeks, fences had been painted, horses seemed to be getting exercised twice a day and the lawns were good enough to belong on a golf course. So why hadn't he asked them what was going on, they would have told him as it was obvious that she had intended for him to know in fact they had probably thought he knew. It had been his one consolation in all these years that she had never sold the place, he knew Malcolm had wanted her to. Twice Tommy had told him that Malcolm had asked him to get agents to look at it's value and just as quickly it seemed Felicity had shut down that option so maybe Malcolm's control wasn't complete. Tommy wasn't sure how she'd kept him from selling it and now she was back maybe they'd get some answers. One thing for sure was that he was certain that Malcolm would not be happy at her return he blamed the place for the death of his first wife and Tommy's mother. Rebecca had fallen from a horse while training for the Olympics, it was an accident something that could have happened to anyone. Most people would have accepted that but not Malcolm his solution was swift and vicious by the time Rebecca's funeral had taken place he'd had her favourite horse executed. Yes, most people would say that you put down a horse but they way it was done it was definitely an execution. There was a sense of anger and irrational hatred in the way it had been done, in fact had it not been for Tommy her beloved dog would have died too.

The fact that Tommy had stopped him from killing the dog had been enough to make Malcolm grow cold to his own son, who was not even 10 at the time. So instead of hanging around and helping his son deal with the loss of his beloved mother Malcolm had run off with Donna Smoak, owner of the largest mining and technology company in the country. Donna Smoak a single mother who thought the raising of children should be done by nannies had found a soul mate in the cold heart of Malcolm Merlin and soon they were married, merging their companies and Merlin-Smoak industries had become one of the largest multi nationals on the planet. The best part of it all was that Tommy had gained a sister in the deal and he did adore her and she him. It had caused problems for him and Felicity when they had started dating as no big brother is terribly happy to find she's with his best friend that had been a bit of player. Ok in truth he'd been more than bit of a player but only because he'd only had eye's for her and for a very long time she wouldn't give him the time of day. Well if he couldn't talk to Felicity, he'd go see Tommy they could have some beers and reminisce, maybe make a plan for talking to her. Walking back to his car he noticed the phone sitting on the dash it was glowing and looking down that he had 25 missed calls from Isobelle and 10 messages, well he couldn't say she wasn't determined. Resisting the temptation to simply toss the offending item off the cliff, he read through the messages.

_**"Oliver, I know you please call me."** _

_**"I'm sorry. I can explain everything."** _

_**"Please call me"** _

_**"I need to talk to you!"** _

_**"I can explain."** _

_**"Don't ignore me, I can explain."** _

_**"It's not my fault. It's hers!"** _

_**"She left, remember!"** _

_**"I swear I did it for your own good."** _

_**"I'll explain everything tonight."** _

Oliver couldn't believe it, she honestly thought they would still be going out tonight. The anger that was simmering below the surface was seriously threatening to come to life and until he knew the whole truth and calmed down more than a little bit it would best if they didn't see each other. So he returned her text with one of his own.

**_"Isobelle. We will not be going out tonight. I do want to speak to you but not today, not tomorrow. We will talk when you get back from China."_ **

Her response came back so swift he knew it wasn't going to be good.

**_"No, that's 3 weeks from now. You need to hear me out."_ **

Taking yet another deep breath and reminding himself that Isobelle could do a lot of damage if he let her go all Fatal Attraction on his ass, she was after all his 2 I.C.

**_"Isobelle, I still care for you but I need time to deal with everything. It's the way it has to be."_ **

He knew the message was probably giving her hope where she had no right to have any but he wasn't naïve enough to believe she'd take a break up well. He'd seen her go all seek and destroy on perceived enemies. Until now he had found her single mindedness attractive and frankly one hell of a turn on but now that the possibility that it would be turned on him, it was anything but. So when her response came through, he was relieved.

" ** _Ok, I understand. I'll see you in 3 weeks."_**

Her sudden acceptance scared him more than her anger had, he would definitely have someone begin a forensic analysis of both his companies computers and finances going back 7 years tomorrow. He may be being paranoid but last time he ignored that little voice, his world had been destroyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is Chapter 6. It kind of sets the scene for what's to come. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, so if they jump out at you, let me know.

**Well yes, I know it has taken me longer to update than planned but I keep finding this thing called reality getting in my way. Not that I can complain because it's actually being pretty good to me, or awesome depending on the moment but my free time is non existent.**

**So please enjoy Chapter 6 and Have A lovely Easter, Chapter 7 is just around the corner also.**

* * *

Texting Felicity as she headed off to the café Thea couldn't believe her life. On one hand she was about to spend the evening with the woman who broken her brothers heart, but on the other hand she was her once best friend who had her world completely destroyed by a deranged psycho who had become fixated on her brother. It had always been a little strange that she and Felicity were best friends as they were nearly 8 years apart in age but they had always had a bond that existed in spite of their mothers objections. Although she hated what Oliver had gone through she understood why she had had to run.

The reply was quick, **_"ok, c u there"_**

Walking through the door she shot Felicity a quick glance and found her to be very nervous, sitting on a chair with a very angry Isobelle still sitting opposite the coffee machine, in the exact same place she had been when Thea left. Gripping her phone like a vice, clearly she wasn't having any luck with it. However, before Thea could even figure out how to get Felicity out of there, Isobelle exploded.

" _You told him, you bitch you couldn't let me explain it."_ Stepping back and taking a deep breath this was going to be one very long day if she didn't calm down.

" _For one thing Isobelle, it isn't my place to keep your secrets for you. For another you've been deleting emails from his personal account." Given her a very stern look, Felicity's mouth opened wide upon hearing this " and you know how he feels about that. So what ever happens with you two is up to you, but you know if you push him you'll lose him_."

" _I don't think I will take advice from someone who spends all her time with delinquents and thieves_." Isobelle sneered at Thea, who simply grinned and turned around, she was way to old for this high school type shit speaking as she went.

" _So Felicity, what are we having for dinner._ " At hearing that Isobelle spun around so quickly she nearly toppled over, Felicity who had once again buried her face in a magazine simply lifted an eye brow at her. Where as Isobelle looked ready to attack but she must have thought better of it and simply picked up her things and stormed out of the café, sneaking more than one less than subtle look at Felicity.

" _To answer your question Thea I have but two things to say_." lifting 1 finger on her hand

" _1\. That was terrible, don't ever put me in that position again and_ " lifting the second

"2. _Is that seriously Oliver's Girlfriend, I mean she's gorgeous and such but I swear that women looked at me like she wanted to put a bullet in my head. She's evil right, or do I just bring that out in people - I'm really hoping it's the former._ " Felicity said getting up and walking towards the back of the shop to put the magazine down on a shelf while Roy continued to wipe down the tables all the with a huge grin on his face. By the time she was back up the front, Roy had joined Thea near the coffee machine.

" _Oh it's definitely the former but don't worry I'm pretty sure Oliver is about to see the light on that one. He's kind of had the blinders on for quite a while. Don't ya think Roy_." who had given up all pretense of working and was grinning at her like the cat that ate the canary.

" _Oh yeah, **Boss**_!" he said bringing emphasis on the word 'boss' something that really got on Thea's nerves and he knew it.

" _Oh don't say things like that in front of Felicity. She might think I've really grown up or something."_ She said grinning. Why was it that a day so full of drama and tension had her feeling so damn happy. She knew the answer though, Felicity was back and her family may one day again be complete.

Sliding up behind her Roy spoke " _Oh don't worry about that Luv. I'm sure she's too smart for that." his arms going around her waist pulling her closer to him. " By the way Felicity, just so you know I'm the delinquents and the thief. Though I'm not really sure how that works since it's been a real long time since I broke the law, hell I even drive at the speed limit these days and I share a house with 2 police officers. I'm pretty sure I'm one of the best behaved 22 year olds in this town_." Chuckling to himself.

" _So I take it, you two are more than friends?"_ Felicity said looking at how they had linked their fingers together while they held each other.

" _Afraid so, took me a while to wear this one down but once I did. It was so worth it!"_ Thea said grinning.

T.M.I. was all Felicity could think, as images rushed through her mind. This was after all her little sister, things really had changed and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. No who was she kidding, she loved it and today was the first time in years that she could see the light at the end of the tunnel. So much had changed, yet so much had stayed the same, if her walk around town had showed her anything it was that. Yes, there were so many new buildings and the walking trail that had only been a proposal when she left was now a 155 kilometer walking trail than went from the center of town to the hills around Melbourne. She hadn't gone far along it, as it was 38 degrees outside and her body was still adapting to the change in temperature. What she did notice however was the smells, the slight hint of drying grass and the ever present smell of eucalyptus that she had never smelt anywhere but here. Yes, other places had gum trees but here they seemed to have a smell all there own, one that meant more to her than just a memory it was a feeling. One that called to her very soul, telling that this is where she belonged. Not that she regretted leaving but she had a feeling that she would come to regret not coming back sooner.

Bringing her back to reality with the a tap to her shoulder, Thea asks " _So dinner? What would you like?"_

" _Well I would say a Pizza would be great but that Noodle shop I passed on my walk smelt pretty bloody awesome. I must say."_

_" Noodle's it is."_ Grinning _" I was sure you'd say a Big Belly Burger though._ "

Hiding her head, Felicity went a little flushed and said " _I would but I'm not ready just yet_."

Thea could read in that moment what Felicity wasn't saying Big Belly Burger had been her and Oliver's special place and she was certain that the only person Felicity wanted to go there with, would be him.

Over the next hour Felicity helped both Roy and Thea pack up the café and she was amazed at how natural this felt. When really it shouldn't for the last 10 years she had been queen of the boardroom dominating her captive audience making them bend to her will no matter how little they had actually wanted to. Hell, Malcolm had even discovered it was easier to simply comply to her demands rather than outright fighting her on it. She knew he'd undermined plenty of her decision once out of the boardroom and had actually tried his own subversive maneuver's to keep her from meetings. Yet, she was pretty certain he had been proud of the ruthlessness she had displayed and that in itself was one of the reasons she had decided to move home. For such a long time she ran on anger and distrust, which was great if you wanted to be the most ruthless business woman on the planet but if she'd wanted to be a human being. She knew thing would have to change.

The trip to Thea's house proved familiar, Roy had promised to grab dinner and meet them at the house at 7 so the girls had headed off in Thea's car and he had headed off on his motorbike. Driving past her own front gate Felicity wasn't sure if she wanted to go in or duck down so no-one saw her, so she decided some small talk was in order.

" _So Roy_." a brief pause " _How does Oliver feel about that?"_

Thea just chuckled " _Oh, he's good now. Though when we first got together there was a lot of door slamming and empty threats."_

_"I can imagine and how'd your mum react?"_

_"As you can imagine but since we don't really see much of her since she moved back to the States there wasn't much she could do."_

_"When did she move back?"_

_"Oh, shortly after my 18th birthday. She said and I quote 'Since you don't seem to want or need my input in your life, I'm going back to where I will be appreciated'._ "Thea said a sad yet slightly angry look on her face. "Not that it had mattered much, after all I'd been living with Ollie since you'd left and she hadn't rarely spent much time with us, apart from the occasional Sunday Night Dinner,"

" _But, you were so close."_

_"After you left she changed. She was closed off, at first I thought Walter would bring her back to us but she just kept drifting away. It was like she was afraid that if she let us close we'd hurt her."_

_"That's so sad. She was always so good to you both even if she really did hate me."_

_"I'm pretty sure that, it was your mum she hated and that she was just projecting that onto you."_

_"you're probably right."_ but deep down Felicity felt it had more to do with the fact that she just didn't want her to be with Oliver. That's when she saw it, the big iron gates and the writing above. Queens Consolidated , Oliver's property they were both inviting and terrifying. In the time that she had been gone, the rows of wattle and blue gum that they had planted along the front had grown into one very impressive canopy of trees. Carefully nurtured and just as she had imagined, it shouldn't surprise her that Oliver had kept it the way she imagined but it did. He was clearly the better person of the two of them, if it had been her in the same situation she probably would have bulldozed the lot. A reminder like that was not something she could have coped with.

" _Please tell me you don't still live at the mansion_." She said eyeing Thea.

"It would serve you right if I did. Wouldn't it?" Thea said grinning, remembering just how much Felicity had disliked the place. " _No, I split off a small portion of the property 3 years ago and built my own little abode, I've set the mansion up as a B & B. You'd be amazed how many people will pay to stay in that mausoleum. We still have our rooms there for family occasions but the rest of the time it's simply a place for strangers to stay. Though Isobelle always said she wanted to live there with Oliver." A hint of humour to her voice "she never did tell him that though and I don't like her chances of it now."_

_"I really have messed things up. Haven't I?" Felicity said._

_Understanding Thea nodded "Yes, but I think you'll find it's in a way that it needed to be. Do I think you should have come back sooner. Of course I do but you both lost so much and now that the emotions aren't so overwhelming, you may be able to talk where once there was only pain and silence."_

" _When did you get so wise."_

_"A lot has happened while you were gone."_

* * *

Felicity couldn't believe what had happened to her life, here she sat around the dinner table with a woman who was only a girl last time she saw her and her delinquent boyfriend who Felicity could tell would fast become one of her favorite people. He was quick witted and honest but most importantly he wore his heart on his sleeve. A heart that clearly belonged to Thea, over the last hour or so Thea had filled her in on all the town events, the who's who and everything in between. One thing she did notice though was that Thea had stayed clear of any information about Oliver, Tommy or John and so she knew she would have to ask, she just wasn't sure how she was going to ask.

" _So, I think we've ignored the elephant in the room long enough. Don't ya think?"_ Roy said looking the 2 woman up and down.

_"Yes_ " grateful and also a little nervous " _we have_." Felicity said.

" _So Thea, what do you want to know?"_

The depth of her concern showed across her face and Felicity could see just how seriously she was taking her moment as the once jovial table had become quiet and the tension filled the room. " _Well I'm sure you know this is coming from not just me but everyone, but why'd you go away?"_

Felicity could appreciate that she'd used the term 'go away' and not the more accurate description of 'run away', but the truth was going to be painful to explain. _"Yeah, thanks. I think I need to get some practice at this one anyway. I'll tell you the brush strokes now but the more detailed explanation will come later because it's a tale I only want to tell once and I'd rather do it with everyone here. You understand?"_

_"O - kay."_ Thea said so slowly that her confusion was clear.

" _I left because I couldn't function. I was either in the midst of a panic attack or I was emotionally shut down. Now a lot of it was chemical, shortly after I left I was diagnosed with post partum depression. Which is a really devastating thing for any mother to suffer and I actually admitted myself to a facility 6 months after I left. It is however, much harder to live with when you are also grieving for the loss of your child and the break up of your relationship. Which I 100 percent take the blame for, Oliver was the most understanding partner a woman could wish for but at the time I wanted to die and I knew he wouldn't let me go unless I ran. I was also suffering from and to be completely honest am still dealing with a case of PTSD as a result of the attack. What do you know about the attack?"_ She said looking at the two who actually seemed a little shocked by her honesty.

" _Not much, just that Carrie had grabbed you on the way to the doctors and attacked you. Oliver would never talk about it_."

Nodding in understanding, " _Well there is actually a lot more to the story most of which Oliver doesn't even know yet, some of it I only learned about recently. I will explain it later but what you need to understand is that. Yes, she grabbed me but where as most people think I was simply abducted and attacked. I wasn't. Thea she didn't grab me on the way to the doctors, she grabbed me the night before. The attack was not over 15 minutes or 30 minutes or what ever people think it was, she held me and tortured me for 16 hrs. I will tell you all about it but not now_."

Thea's jaw had hit the floor and Roy's wasn't much better. " _Does Ollie know?"_ That's it wasn't a quick attack, that Felicity had been tortured, that there was more to the story all these questions hung in the air from those three simples words.

" _He knows I was held longer than most people realized. He knows that a lot happened but no I don't think he knows about the torture because I haven't told anyone. Till now, you see Carrie was dead by the time I came out of the coma and the police simply closed the case **'out of respect for the**_ **family'**." Using her hands to indicate, thw words " _I never gave a full account of what happened to the police because it took a long time before I could even put into words what had happened to me let alone tell anyone. I moved away long before that but this is where Oliver is not going to be happy and I really am going to need you help in telling him."_

_"Why, he'll listen to you? If anyone understands it will be him."_

_"That's not what I'm talking about._ " a deep breath to center herself " _I came back here thinking that he knew everything. I came back here thinking that although I'd lost a chance at a relationship with him and I was more than happy with that because he was happy. You see when I said I'd sent him some emails what I didn't say is that I thought we'd been emailing each other weekly for the last three years. How do I tell him that?"_

Realization hitting her and jumping up, Thea exploded. " _**that bitch, I'll kill her**_."

" ** _Wait_** " Roy said " _you're telling us that you have been emailing Oliver for 3 years on a weekly basis and getting replies, and yet he hasn't gotten any of them_."

_"I'd say so. It also explains why Isobelle thought there was a lot more to my relationship with Connor because I may have mentioned him in a lot of emails. I didn't say we were a couple but I definitely talked about him and moving forward_. _When it became clear that he'd moved on, I may have over played that I too had moved on_ "

" _He's going to kill her_." Roy said, point blankly.

" _That's just it, I don't want to cause him trouble but now I have to explain it all to him again and now I know that everything I thought I knew is now so wrong. Why'd she do it though? Couldn't have just said 'BACK **OFF BITCH, HE'S MINE!'** I wouldn't have blamed her for that but she listened to my problems and gave me advice of course I thought it was Oliver doing all this. Honestly I didn't take much of it I've never been great at following instructions. I actually came back here thinking Oliver understood and now you're telling me that he hadn't heard from me since I left which means He hasn't read over 200 emails, over the last 5 years. I can tell you if anything was going to make me run, this would be it_."

" _You can't run away_ " Thea interjected " _not again_!" she said so quiet it was almost a whisper.

" _Dont worry I_ " taking a deep breath " **_know that_**. " another short break, then looking them both in the eyes " _This is my home, and I'm here. Tomorrow I will go to the house and talk to Connor, then I will talk to the boys. I'm not sure if I should do it all at once or seperately. One things for sure its not going to be fun."_ She tried for a grin but it looked more like a grimace.


	7. A little male bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver goes to see Tommy and they decide some drinking is required.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Chapter 7a as Felicity is having some pretty startling revelations while this is all going on and I hope to have it up by tomorrow. Either way I hope you're enjoying our little journey and continue to make it with us.

It didn't take long for Oliver to get to Tommy's place, I mean why would it after all they were friends. Hell, they were once best friends and were still probably the closest thing each other had to a brother.

When Tommy had married Laurel, Oliver had stood by his side a smile on his face and a pit in his stomach. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his friends, it was simply that he had thought that it would have been Felicity and his wedding to happen first. Something he had long dreamt about and long ago given up on. Now she was back and in truth he was confused as hell, why was she back and why didn't Tommy tell him that she was returning. He knew from the email Thea had shown him and he'd forwarded to his phone that she'd cc'd Tommy in on it. So what the hell was going on?

He didn't knock, it just wasn't the way they did things but today he nearly did. Felicity still remained a bit of an obstacle to their friendship, they had both been hurt by her absence but where as Oliver could understand why she had left him Tommy on the other hand had been completely blindsided. Unlike him, she had gone to Tommy and explained she was leaving, she had also promised to stay in touch and to the best of Oliver's knowledge he hadn't heard from her since. His father had kept him up to speed on how she was his new star pupil at the company and how she was soo much better than the disappointment that was Tommy . Oliver was attracted to the sound of Tommy's raised voice and that's where he found him, yelling at his phone.

**"What do you mean, she refuses to see me?"**

**"Dad, you've been telling me for years how much she hates to even be reminded of this place and now she sneaks back into town and she doesn't even want to see her brother."**

**"I will not go to court with you on that. God damn it, she's my sister."**

**"Why would you want to do that anyway?"**

**"Dad, BACK OFF."** And with that he threw his phone against the living room wall. Looking up he finally saw Oliver leaning against the door frame with the same look on his face that he knew all too well.

"So, How's your dad?"

"Oh, Awesome apparently he and Felicity have had a little falling out and now he wants my help in having her locked up in the Loonie Bin" A frustrated sigh "She finally comes home and he wants her locked away for it!"

"So when did you find out she was coming home."

"Like an hour ago when Laurel rang me! She apparently walked straight past her in the main street and she had Sarah's dog with her too!"

"Tommy, I think you should sit down."

"Why?"

"There's a lot about all this that we don't know." He said pulling out his phone, showing Tommy the email.

* * *

**Dear Oliver,**

**As we've discussed in all our emails and yes I can't believe how much we've told each other. Maybe we should have only ever communicated this way.**

**No, just kidding, I still remember all those late nights talks where you, Tommy and I used to solve the problems of the world - or atleast our little corner of it. So here I am telling you and Tommy, Digg and Thea who are all cc'd on this one, that I will be returning in a few weeks. I'm not sure how long for, but I really would love to see you all. Yes, Oliver I understand you have all moved on with your lives and of course I don't want to come between you and your life with Isobelle after all I can tell by the way you write about her that she is your world. I don't want to disrupt that and I'm so glad you have found a way to move forward.**

**I have a lot of business to take care of before I finally settle down and a lot to wrap up. So hopefully we can all catch up for a drink and I can finally find a way for Tommy and I to get past how that stupid will has divided us. I know Dad says he's still angry with me and that he wont even take my calls but seriously all he had to do was ask and I would have happily shared the company with him. It's hard to believe that my greatest supporter has been Malcolm of all people after all my mother put him through.**

**Connor is going to come with me and hopefully I can finally make some decisions on my future too.**

**I have organized my flights and I will be arriving at the house on the 14th.**

**Your Friend Felicity.**

* * *

"WHAT!'

"BUT!"

"HOW?"

Oliver can't help but grin, even though he too felt the same confusion and helplessness, it was nice to know that Tommy was there with him.

"All real good questions mate."

"They are also questions that I can't answer, but all I know is that Felicity and I have been emailing for a while now and I haven't been getting any of them."

" Thea confronted Isobelle and it seems she's been replying on my behalf."

" I don't know the exact details but I wouldn't be surprised if your father was doing the same thing."

" I guess your dad now knows his little game is up and he's still trying to saves his ass. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already on his way." The deliberate gaps in his sentences showed just how carefully Oliver was controlling his emotions, he knew this.

"He is. At least he was, apparently the fleet has been grounded by some C.A.A. and T.S.A. maintenance review which will take a few days to work out. How does she look?"

"Well, she looks amazing." shaking his head "at least she did as I scurried out the back door of the café."

"couldn't face her, Huh."

" I was a little shocked, though not as shocked as Thea was when her companion called himself her fiancée or did he call Felicity his fiancée. I'm not sure."

"She's engaged?"

"Apparently not. It seems the guy was jumping the gun."

"So you're not angry with her then?"

"Oh, I'm angry but I need to have all the facts before I completely lose my mind. Truth is, I'm so angry and terrified that if I see her I'll lose it before I get the answers I need. I want to scream at her, I want to hug her and then I want to yell at her some more."

"You know that's just like you buddy. Do you know what she's talking about in regards to the will?"

"No, but I think we'll know soon enough. She's staying with Thea tonight and I've promised to stay away till she wants to see me."

"At least we know she's wanting to see us."

"Yes, so here's my plan." he said holding up too very full expensive bottles of Vodka. It was a tradition, first they'd drink then they'd drink some more. It really wasn't the most grown up way deal with problems but it had always been their way.

"Gotcha. I'll just Laurel let know." looking across the room at the broken phone "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, you know your father really should invest in Apple. It seems that every time your father rings you, that happens."

Following the quick text which probably included a reference to her picking up a new phone for him, Tommy handed Oliver back his phone which was replaced with a very large, very full glass of Vodka. Usually they started at least with the pretence of a shot but not today. Today, was all about chasing oblivion and not chasing down the truth **tonight**.

By the time Laurel got home from work, the boys were well on their way preserving both their livers and she found them on the front veranda. Joking about old times and staying well and truly clear of the subject that she was sure they were trying to avoid. She'd seen them in this state so many times over the last 10 years, that she was actually surprised that neither of them had taken up drinking as an Olympic sport, sure they didn't do it often but when they did it, it was pretty impressive. Early on they used to chase woman down that rabbit hole also, but since she and Tommy had gotten together they'd done their drinking at home. So she was unsurprised to see that glazed over look on their faces and Tommy's very broken phone sitting on the table, almost like it was on display. A celebration of his very dysfunctional family relationship. As much as she hated having to get him a new phone every time they spoke, she knew the man and could definitely understand the motivation. Plus, with Felicity in the mix she was actually surprised to see the house was left unscathed.

"So anything you boy's want to tell me?"

Over the next 2 hours she joined the boys, though she drank her's with Lime and Soda and they filled her in on what they knew. Which wasn't much but she was pretty sure that they were actually happy that Felicity was back. It may not last too long, especially when they woke up knee deep in a hang over but she was glad her boys had each other and she was actually looking forward to meeting the 'infamous Felicity Smoak.' She had been away at University when Oliver and Felicity had gotten together and although they'd lived in the same town before that, she'd hadn't had much in common with the computer geek with the party boy brother.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Oliver is a bit more verbal with his feelings in this than he is in the show but in my mind he has spent the past 10 years with both Thea and Tommy forcing him to deal with his feelings. There's just 1 more chapter till the big confrontation and I hope you'll forgive Felicity a little bit once you get to see things a little bit from her perspective. So please be patient with me but they should both be up by the end of the week.


	8. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few secrets start to come out and a family is reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back with another chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint. So read on, comment if you like but most importantly have an awesome day. 
> 
> Also please remember the setting for this story is set in rural southern Australia. And while movies and tv shows show snow on the Alp's in the winter monthsthe reality is that in summer the temps are warm. Ok, who am I kidding it's bloody hot and it is nothing to have a run of at least 5 or 6 days in a row where temperatures not only exceed 40 deg Celsius (104 Fahrenheit) they very rarely get below 30 sometimes even at night it's not so important for this chapter but in some of the latter ones it's a definite factor.

 

 

 

 

When Felicity had made the decision to return she knew it was going to be difficult, hell she'd known it would be confusing, heart wrenching and above all soul destroying. Sure, she may have been being a little melodramatic but she felt she was entitled. When she came back she knew that Tommy, Thea and John would be hard to face as she'd more or less been radio silent since '04 but With Oliver she'd thought they'd developed an understanding. All those emails, all those secrets she thought they'd shared were a lie, a cruel and manipulative lie, that now that she thought about it had to have been going on almost since she'd left, which meant that.

F*CK how could she have been so bloody stupid  ofcourse ,  ofcourse ,  ofcourse .

Great, now she was sounding like a raving lunatic in her own mind. Sure, vocally she was the queen of half finished sentences and double  entendre's but usually in her  own  mind she was thorough and organised albeit at a million miles an hour. So what had happened to make her mind short circuit, well she'd deny it in the morning but the answer was simple 'Oliver'. She'd come thinking that at least he understood but NO!

How could he understand when he didn't know a flipping thing. This she could change but it would mean giving him a copy of each and every email, she had thought they had shared.

She couldn't do this however from bed, so she sprang up. Well at least she intended to but it was more like a lurch, followed by a stumble closely followed by a stagger as she finally made it to the bathroom. The cool tile floors felt so nice on her feet that she decided that they'd feel nice on her legs too but she needed her tablet, reaching across to the vanity where she had left it charging, she grabbed it.  I n her eagerness to grab it, a couple of bottles of hair care products nearly hit the floor.

"Damn, it Felicity. Just try and be a little bit quiet will you." she said to herself, the slight slur in her voice giving her pause about making any decisions but she knew she'd already come to the decision to be completely truthful, in fact  she decided that the moment she  stepped on to the  frigging plane. However, the shock that she experienced when she opened her email account was enough to sober her up quick smart. 

Her entire personal account had been wiped  but  it seemed that all work related emails were there, however the locations in which all emails related to her friends and family had been wiped. Clearly someone was doing some damage control and she had more than a few suspects in mind. She was sure that with a few hours and an awful lot of coffee she could recover everything but she'd do that tomorrow. She'd find out who had the nerve to go into her files and destroy them but tonight, well that was all about letting her friends know that she wasn't a completely heartless 'Bitch'.

Logging into  the personal network that  she had created and  no-one at the company including her father knew about. It was so secret that  the servers were located in the basement just down the road  but they held a complete back up the entire M-S Global mainframe, a back up that she created in order to protect the company from corporate espionage . Lately  however  she had noticed some really noticeable differences between the numbers she kept as head of Applied Sciences and  what she was receiving as majority share holder.  She had never really been a numbers girl, it wasn't about a lacking in maths skills but a lack of interest in the almighty  dollar. As a  genius billionaire she could do a lot of things but that didn't mean she had to enjoy things like balancing a budget or take joy in watching her portfolio grow.

It had seemed the only sector of the company that wasn't fudging their figures was the Australian arm which meant that what ever was going on Tommy wasn't involved in and that was the other reason why she'd come back. If she was going to figure it out she'd need his help. Her original plan had been to take over the Australian arm and give Tommy any one of the other arms to run for a while, she needed to know what the discrepancies were and she figured whether he hated her or not he'd find the truth. Now that she had learned  that he hadn't tried to cut her out of his life , she had a plan for both finding out what was happening in the company and the more important mission of getting her brother back. This plan involved one thing, tell him the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. She would add so help her god to that, but that was more of a catholic thing and technically she was Jewish. At least that's what her real father had wanted her to be before his death after her mothers marriage to Malcolm she had been expected to convert and co-operate. Truth is she did neither and she took great pride in the fact that she had never taken her Star of David from around her neck, despite her mothers demand and Merlin's indifference.  Which was probably why she had embraced the caring father who he had become after the attack.

All 504 of her emails with Pseudo Oliver were all still there as she'd started calling him in her head. So she logged onto Thea's printer and also found a couple of empty binders , she grabbed them  along  with a few reams of paper. It was going to be a long night, so she went to start the coffee machine. She was going to need it.

The job of creating the printing queue from hell  complete she simply sat on the couch and waited for it to finish. Read ing selected emails and drink ing really strong black coffee  ' because the milk was  way  too far away ' , was how she spent her time. It was finished in little over 3 hours and  once done  she had created 3 folders. One held a copy of everything she had thought Oliver and her had shared, the second was everything relating to her and Tommy's estrangement including the dozens of emails in which Malcolm had told her how angry with her Tommy was and the third was everything about the will and the current structure of the company and all her evidence about missing funds.

  


Thea and Roy found her on the couch, a small blue blanket from her bedroom wrapped around her small body. There were a number of folders and an empty  pot of coffee sitting in the cent re of the table. The top folder had Oliver's name on it and although Thea knew she shouldn't read any of it, she couldn't resist the temptation. Felicity was sleeping soundly and she wouldn't be a good sister if she didn't at least have a quick glance before exposing Oliver to the crazy. It was a pathetic argument, she knew it was but Thea needed to know... How bad could it be? She said to herself. ............................................. Boy was she wrong.

The first thing that struck her  was  the number of emails, no wonder Felicity thought Oliver shouldn't be surprised by her presence. A few hours later she was roused by Roy who was shaking her shoulder, she'd only read about a third of the way through them but one thing was for sure. There were two victims in this, because they'd been in order Thea had had a glimpse at Felicity's first 5 years away and she now knew that had Oliver really read any of these emails he and Felicity would never had stayed apart this long. It was clear that whoever was playing Oliver also had enough information to really fake it, short of talking to him directly there would be no way to discredit their legitimacy. She'd read where 'Fake Oliver' had insisted that if Felicity wanted to keep hearing from him that they stick strictly to email and though Thea couldn't understand why Felicity had agreed she was sure it had something to do with her fear of losing him completely as fake Oliver had started to talk more and more about  Isobelle , building up to the fake marriage she supposed. Looking around she realised Felicity was gone, all that remained was the blue blanket strewn across the couch.

"She's gone to have a shower." Roy answered her unspoken question.

 

"Did she see me reading this?" she said holding up the 3 inch thick folder.

 

"Pretty hard to miss. Don't  ya think?" Lifting his eyebrow grinning, " She just smiled and mumbled something about one less person to explain things to."

 

"She should be mad Roy!" exasperated " she should yell and scream at me. I didn't even ask."

 

"No, you didn't!" A voice came from behind, it was a very serious sounding Felicity but when they turned around they found she had a smile that didn't match the severity of the moment. "Doesn't mean you weren't welcome to read it, I just don't want to talk about it until everyone is here. Ok."

 

"You're not mad?" Thea really didn't understand.

 

"Nothing in there is a secret at least from you two. When I told you I was tired of secrets and lies, that meant I had no intention of keeping them from you. OK"

 

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

 

"I want to steal your boyfriend. Well, No not  steal your boyfriend. Well  Kinda ." Shaking her head. "Let me start again, if Roy agrees" looking  at  him  " I need to go and face Connor at the house and I think I might need a little back up, how does that sound?"

 

"Why can't I come with you?" She asked, gone was the strong adult that Thea had become here was the little girl  w ho didn't like being left out of the fun.

 

"Because you'll be here with Oliver, Tommy and Laurel. They're on their way, I'm guessing they'll be here in 20 minutes or so."

 

"You called them?"

 

"Actually Roy did while you were so engrossed in my little biography there." turning her head to the side "Is it really a biography when half of it was written by Pseudo Oliver? I'm not sure!" a deep breath, like a resolution had been made " I'll let you guys be the judge of that."

 

"You want them to read it before you talk." Thea said suddenly realising how scared Felicity probably was to face them.

 

"Yes and No. I'm not hiding. I'm done hiding but what I do need them to know I do have a side before we start to talk to each other."

 

"You want L aurel here though? I didn't think you knew each other?"

 

" We don't and she's married to my brother and I didn't even know until yesterday. How bad is that? So from now on. No secrets, No lies and No hiding but if I decide I need a drink you better start pouring."

 

"Got It."

 

"Besides, having a lawyer in the room wont hurt. I expect to be facing my fathers soon enough."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes, don't worry by the time the day is over everything should be clear. So Roy!" Looking over at the young man she had immediately trusted and still not sure why "You ready for a road trip into hell?"

 

"Just lead the way Blondie!" looking at Thea " If that's alright with you Luv."

 

"Of course, just text me when you're on your way back." Giving him a little peck on the cheek and Felicity a wink as she walked out of the room. She needed a shower and it was going to be a long day.

  


Oliver, Tommy and Laurel found Thea in her dining room , the table  had  one really big pot of coffee and 4 cups sitting at the ready in the middle. She had a big folder in front of her and she was so engrossed in it that she didn't even he ar them come in. It was only when Tommy kissed her on the cheek that she jumped. "Bloody hell Merlin, can't you just knock like a normal person."

"pretty sure it wouldn't have mattered. What are you reading? 50 shades of Grey?" the grin on his face disappearing as he looked over and saw the folder labelled Tommy.

"No, this is in fact this is a record of every email Felicity has had with a man than she has called Pseudo Oliver and the reason none of us have heard from her these past 10 years." She said with an attempt an humour though it didn't reach her eye's.

"I thought Felicity wanted to see us." Oliver said, his voice showing the stress he was clearly feeling and his eye's showing the effect of a very heavy night of drinking.

"She does, but she needs you to know some of the things that have gone on and a little bit about why she stayed away. I think she knows it will be a bit easier for you if you read through some of this first, but either way bro it's  gunna suck."

"So where is she?"

"With Roy, I think she's gone to throw her boyfriend out on his ear, or at least end that particular partnership. So I suggest you all sit down and start reading, because when she gets back it's really going to be more than a little rough."

They each took a seat because it was a well known fact that no-one won an argument with Thea Queen. You may survive it but you never won. Laurel looked quite  uncomfortable as to why she was here , apart from as Mrs Tommy Merlin  that was. When Th ea put a folder in front of her she looked at her strangely , "That is everything legal to do with Felicity's shares in the company, her mother and fathers will, her current role and responsibilities etc. If you read it, then you can explain it to us all."

"Ok, but what if she doesn't want me to."

"she said to me you were all coming, Laurel. To her you are her sister, a sister she only found out about yesterday. But a sister none the less. She's all over the place yes. She's torn between being angry and terrified I'm sure but the woman I saw this morning had a hope I ha ve n't seen in her since before the attack. She also said. No Lies. No secrets and No Hiding and I actually did ask her about you  in particular  and that's what she said. So I'd say go fourth and prosper, plus she may have mentioned she may be in need of a lawyer real soon."

"She's expecting dad to  come after her for coming here." Tommy asked.

"I'd say that's a definite."

"Why?"

With that Thea simply pointed at each of the folders one by one and started pouring the coffee. Once behind Oliver, softly resting her hand on his shoulder she whispered  "I've highlighted the ones you really need to read. So read them first, they explain so much but after '09 you're on your own, cos I haven't gotten to them yet. But I don't think you'll have enough time to get up there yet. So perhaps read a couple from the last year or two if you can before she gets back."

The house was so quiet ,  the occasional gasp or anguished intake of breath the only noise , it seemed that Thea wasn't the only one enthralled. Thea on the other hand kicked back on her chair reading from tablet that Felicity had left with her. Where as the other 3 had only their folders she had the entire Arrow database. She had found the tablet after they had left, with a small note attached.

Thea, 

You really are the best little sister I've ever had. 

This tablet has access to my entire database,  You have  complete access to all emails and information that is on it. 

This way you can read whatever you like while the others play catch up. I really do owe you everything.

Love F.

It meant so much to her that Felicity had trusted her with one of her babies, that what she used to call her computers and to Thea that meant more than anything that she could read on it.

3 Hours later and Laurel had finished her folder and swapped with Tommy who'd also put his down with an exasperated  thunk . Oliver didn't even notice and seemed to be ploughing through his like a man possessed. Thea had moved to the more comfortable chair in the corner and had actually grabbed her own tablet and was playing a  game of candy crush and that's how Roy found them.

"This is like some really bad remake of the Breakfast Club."

"What would you know boy, what are you 12?" Oliver replied clearly not liking the implication and he wondered if Roy  had  kn own that that had been their movie but judging from Thea's face he hadn't.

"Yeah. Yeah, well Felicity will be here in 10 so if you guys need to talk now would be the time."

"OK, so how about we compare notes." Laurel said clearly comfortable in this part of the discussion.

"Right, first question do we trust that these are in fact the truth?" Thea said.

They all said "Yes" together and Oliver added "Of course Thea why would you say that?"

"Because if they are all true, then it's clear that someone has been playing games with all of us for years and I think we all know who that might be."

"I see your point, but why ask?"

"Because you wouldn't!" looking him in the eyes and then sitting back at the table. " So Laurel,. what do you know?"

"Well in short Malcolm is screwed. If she wants the company, he doesn't have a legal leg to stand on. Her father left her his entire estate and her mother was simply executor of the trust until her 21st birthday. Which might I add was shortly before her attack. When the Merlin and Smoak companies were merged, Smoak industries was 8 times larger and more profitable than Merlin Global. In fact had it not been a marriage, I would have expected Merlin to disappear completely from the letter head entirely. Felicity has been running the Applied science division while secretly also being the majority shareholder and head of the Board. Malcolm is there at her discretion and I'm guessing everyone at the company knew but us . Though it's clear that she thought we did know and that Malcolm led her believe that Tommy blamed her for taking his company and breaking his friends heart. "

"Bloody hell." Oliver said out loud and then looking to his friends and family "These emails are unbelievable, when I spoke to you yesterday I thought that  Isobelle had been keeping things from me but this is something else. The thing that strikes me most is that she wasn't doing it alone, the emails don't read like she wrote them plus I didn't meet her till '07. Though she clearly was the source of most of the information after that, and the way I was supposedly writing about her all those years ago would be funny if it wasn't so infuriating."

"There's something else you guys should all know." Roy spoke up at this point. "When felicity went to print them out last night, all her personal emails including all these ones here had been deleted from her personal account and she is out for blood for that."

"What, you mean they actually hacked her account?" Tommy said. " At least now what dad said yesterday makes sense."

"Why, what did he say?"

"Oh, he told me how she'd up and lost her mind. That I should help get her locked up but that I didn't need to see her myself. He'd send me the doctors reports."

"Did her really think that would work? Do you reckon?" Roy said.

"I doubt it, he just sounded desperate. I think he knew that once we all started speaking the dominoes would begin to fall and he'd be screwed."

"Then why try?"

"I think he hoped if he could convince Felicity I was truly on his side she'd leave town and never come back."

"But, why?"

"Him!" he said pointing his finger at Oliver  with  a grin on his face.

"Oliver, Why?"

"He was the only guy she ever dated that he couldn't buy off or threaten. You should have seen what he did to poor Ray Palmer and Barry Allen, they never saw it coming and neither did she."

"So he always interfered in her life?"

"Yeah, at least now I know why? I always thought it was to hurt me but the truth is clear now. M. O. N. E. Y.  E ven back then he knew he'd have to keep her to keep the company, now when he finally thought he had under control she comes back to the one place he could never control her."

"I'd say you were right Big brother but I think I'm  about 10 years too late for that ." Felicity said from behind the group and there was a notable intake of breath from everyone in the room except Thea who had actually seen her come in. She hadn't been eaves dropping though, she'd simply been psyching herself up to this point. Tommy's reaction though was to actually drop the coffee cup he'd been holding and as it hit the floor he stepped  forward, pulling her into a big bear hug. Whispering into he ear "I know we have a lot of catching up to do and maybe a few disagreements in our future but god I'm glad you're back."

"You know Malcolm could be right I may have simply lost my mind and typed all those emails myself, faked all that evidence and spent the last 10 years talking to my invisible friend in the corner." A grin appearing on her face as she looked him in the eye's in an obvious attempt to ignore the elephant in the room. That Elephant being the gob struck Oliver Queen that stood like a statue just 3 foot from her.

"Oh, the invisible friend I'd totally believe but the rest never." Tommy said grinning like a complete and utter fool. "My dear sister, if you ever disappear from me again I will hunt you down and though I'm not real sure what I'll do  after that  trust me it will be rough. Like Top Gear Marathon rough. So don't do it again, OK." though he was clearly trying to keep a light air about his voice, the last few words held an edge that made it clear she still had a lot to make up for.

"Stepping slightly out of his grasp she looked him in the eye's and smiled looking small and frail, "So you don't hate me?"

"Oh, hell no. You forget I do know how manipulative my father can be but please next time you inherit a multi billion dollar estate and I stay poor, just buy me a new car."

"How about I just split it with you?"

"Ok, that works too!" Smiling he reached behind him to where Laurel was actually standing patiently waiting, which was so unlike her . S he usually liked to make her presence felt in every room. It was moments like this that he loved her  soo much more. "Lis, this is my lovely and incredibly patient wife Laurel. Laurel, this is my incredibly smart and unbelievably stupid sister Felicity."

"Hey!"

"You  gotta admit you deserve it."

"I wish I didn't." she said as her eye's finally met Oliver's who 's hadn't left her since she'd entered the room and though he hadn't moved, hadn't said a word the tension was rolling off him. That was all it took and the room was suddenly silent, Thea gave Tommy a look and without either Felicity or Oliver noticing the other's left the room. Each one of them saying a silent prayer that they could talk it through.

They stood there staring into each other, both waiting for the other to speak. In the end it was Felicity that spoke first. 

"I know I should say something, tell you how sorry I am and really I am but how do you say sorry to someone who you didn't know you were hurting and really I know that doesn't make you feel any better and I'm not sure I know of anything that could, I mean how could I have been so stupid but what with the restraining order and then when you wouldn't see me in London I was just so happy that you'd even talk to me and I get it I really do I didn't protect our child and then I ran away, stole your dog and probably broke your heart but seriously does this all sound like a country song to you cos it does to me and now I just wish I could shut up but you just keep staring at me and I don't know what you want to hear, maybe I should just go. let you read the emails a bit more, talk to Tommy . I can leave if you want " stepping forward Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder like he always did " Felicity " It struck her that still no-one said her name quite like he did, following a  short pause  that she spent  just staring up at his face which actually wore a slight grin "please take a breath and please don't go." his face betraying the sincerity in his statement. " We really  need to talk."

Now suddenly silent she continued to stare but somehow managed to nod. Leading her over to the dining room table, they both sat down, hands joined. The silence was deafening and yet neither seemed willing to begin the conversation. Perhaps it was because they knew how this conversation could tear them further from each other .   Now that for the first time in ten years they were here, the fear was palpable . Oliver using his thumb to massage the top of her hand, in the way  that he always had and she was surprised to find  she  still  found  it  reassuring.

"God, I wish you'd just called."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No big confrontation between Oliver and Felicity yet. I get why some people think there should be but if you've ever lost someone you really cared about for 10 years then you'll understand that when you first catch up there is kind of a honeymoon period where you are simply just so happy to see them that you forget all the pain they have caused you. No, forget is the wrong word but you aren't thinking so much about the pain you have felt and are simply happy that they are back. It doesn't last long and it doesn't mean that things are fixed but it does mean that that initial conversation is quite civil and a little misleading. I also hope you are beginning to understand why she has stayed away so long and been so accepting of the lies she had been told and while this is not the Felicity we all know and love from the show. I do believe it is just an extreme version of characteristics we have seen in the show. Where as goth bad ass hacker Felicity changed on the show into IT girl we all know, it was a level of running away or metamorphosis into someone new. This too has happened here, but as the story goes on you'll get to see a more familiar version.
> 
> So thanks everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 9 is in the final editing process and should be up by the end of the week.


	9. A little Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have a much needed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is and I'll admit I decided to go a little easy on poor felicity. I was considering a knock down drag out fight but they're not there yet. A lot more conversation than I'm comfortable with but it's kind of hard to have a talk without conversation xxx 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry Diggle's joining the party very soon but first we have to find out just a little bit more info.

She knew this would be the heart of many of their arguments to come and honestly she did have an answer for it but it sounded so much more like a pathetic deflection, so she closed her eyes took a deep breath and answered. 

 

"I honestly did, earlier on." taking a deep breath " I'd been gone 2 months and I was at the treatment centre and I'd just finished a group session where I talked about Robert for the first time and I finally felt something. I picked up the phone and rang you but when you answered, well I think you were either asleep or drunk but do you know what you said." 

Oliver clearly paled because even though it was all those years ago he remembers. " You said, Sarah, you better be on your way because I want you in my bed and I want it now!" He had often wondered who he'd been speaking to that night because he'd gotten no answer simply what sounded like muffled tears and the disconnection sound. Yes, he'd both hoped and feared that it had been her but he never really believed it was. "I will admit, it didn't help my emotional state. You were back together with the girl that you swore you'd never go back to and there I was struggling to get out of bed and you'd already moved on." 

 

"But, I hadn't. I mean I did but I hadn't." 

 

"Look I understand, she always had a hold over you and I could understand it. I just wish you would have waited, even though I gave you no reason to. It was just really hard to find out that you didn't miss me as much as I missed you!" The tremble that she heard in her voice she knew gave away how raw and stretched out her emotions were. 

 

Shaking his head but before he could say anything she continued. "And then when I finally got out and was starting to plan my future I got that god damn intervention order saying that I'd been harassing you and that you'd had the courts banning me from visiting, calling, contacting you or any many of your family." 

 

"But I didn't take out any such order!" she could see his frustration 

 

"Don’t you think I know that NOW." taking a calming breath "No, I'm guessing you didn't but one was taken out on your behalf I'm afraid. I even fought it in court and a lawyer showed up saying how my actions were irreparably damaging your new relationship, Laurel can show you the court transcript it was in the folder I assumed she read." 

 

"But, how?" 

 

"Malcolm, I guess he managed to buy off or threaten someone." 

 

"I swear I didn't and the thing with Sarah was just a couple of really, really drunken nights. She's got a girlfriend now. I was just sad and angry." He said looking just a bit cute and more than a little broken. " You never mentioned that call in your emails." 

 

"No, i'll admit it hurt too much when I first started sending them, infact when I sent the first few I expected to have the 'The Old Bill' show up at my door but they didn't. I may have hacked into the database to find that the order had been rescinded about 2 months earlier. It didn't seem important, you had Isobelle and I had only myself to blame" 

 

"And you had Connor." Oliver said, sure it was deflection and he knew it. 

 

"Oliver, Connor and I are not now or have we ever been a couple." 

 

Getting a little angry now, "Felicity, I've seen the bloody photo's." 

 

"What Photo's?" 

 

"When you hadn't come back after 5 years I was curious, I hired a private investigator and he took some very graphic photos of what I now assume was of you and Connor." 

 

"Please tell me you kept them!!!" 

 

"Why, do you want a souvenir?" 

 

"Bloody hell Oliver, don't you get it. There is nothing between me and Connor, there's not now and there never was. In the last 10 years I've gone with a total of 5 guys, all with really sweet, really boring guys who never made it to the 2 month anniversary. 2 of which never made it past the first date." 

 

"So it was one of them then." 

 

"Oliver, I didn't date anyone till 3 years ago and quite frankly I don't appreciate your attitude. You couldn't even wait till I took out my stitches, before you moved on." 

 

"I didn't move on, I just got drunk!!!!" 

 

"Fine, whatever. But if you really have those photo's, I would like to see them because I'm betting I can prove they're fake." 

 

"I burned them, OK! I couldn't stand seeing you with any other man." 

 

"Ok, Oliver. I just need to know 2 things. Did they show my front or my back? and what colour was my hair?" 

 

"What do you mean what colour was your hair, it was blonde like now. The photo's showed your front, your back and all sorts of other places that I recognised but didn't need to see on another man's body." Running his hand through his hair and giving her a look that told her the level of his frustration, why was it that she could still read him like a book. 

 

"Was I Scarred?" Felicity asked not wanting to look him in the eyes. 

 

"No. You weren't." Oliver said suddenly quiet. "You weren't." 

 

"Oliver, there is two things you need to know. 1 - those photo's were definitely fake but may have actually been of me and 2 - I can prove it." Without over thinking what she was about to do she grabbed her t-shirt at the waist and pulled it over her head. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Oliver, couldn't believe this turn of events one minute he and Felicity were arguing about the legitimacy of the photo's and the next she was pulling her t-shirt over her head. At first he was confused and then he saw them, dark pink raised scars that covered her entire torso, starting at her jeans and going all the way to where just below her collar bones. The bulk of which decorating her midriff in collection of Zig Zag lines, some narrow, some not and a few of them were covered by her dark sports bra. 

 

"So did my stomach look like this?" 

 

"No. God No, I had no idea. Malcolm told Tommy all your scars had healed." 

 

"Can, we just agree from here on in that nothing that man says is true and agree that I was an idiot to run away." 

 

Nodding and without realising what he was doing Oliver found himself standing next to Felicity reaching out to touch the scars on her body. Felicity looked unsure but she didn't back away, when he touched the largest scar across her stomach her only reaction was a sudden gasp while looking him in the eyes. 

 

"I never saw them, you know. I never understood why you wouldn't let me see. Were they much worse?" 

 

"Before I left you mean?" 

 

"Yeah. Do they hurt?" 

 

"When I left some had started to heal but a couple were still weeping wounds and I hated them? they were a constant reminder of how I failed Robert. So yes, they were worse but I got some great cream in fact many of the smaller ones are gone as for if they hurt the answer is not all the time. It's more like phantom pain, like pins and needles than anything else. At least that's what my doctor calls it, generally if I push myself in the gym too hard or if I'm hot or cold they act up. But no, the pain's pretty well gone, but the scars remain." 

 

Oliver's fingers continued to run over the scars on her stomach till she brought her hand down and rested it on his. "I didn't take my top off to make you feel guilty Oliver, I took it off to show you that if those photo's were real. I think you may have noticed these don't you think?" 

 

"Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched you." 

 

"Oliver, I don't mind you touching me. Geese, what I mean is it's ok to touch me, no that’s not what I meant either." looking away from him, he could see the blush rising up her chest like it used to, "Oliver, what I'm saying is this. I understand why you had to feel them, the scars I mean. Not my body, you don't need to feel my body. You've already done that like so many times. " Bringing her hand to her forehead in frustration at her obvious gaff. "3,2,1. Oliver, I understand the need to feel the scars. it makes them real. " she said walking back towards the kitchen and that's when he saw it. On her right shoulder blade was a tattoo that definitely hadn't been there 10 years ago. It wasn't large tattoo but it was beaultiful. 

 

"What's that?" 

 

Spinning around "What's what?" 

 

"On your back, the tattoo. I thought you didn't like needles atleast that's what you told me when I got mine." he says smiling 

 

"Oh, yeah. I kind of forget about that. I got it on Roberts 5th birthday. I was in Hong Kong, I was a little reflective as you can imagine. A friend of mine was going to get a tattoo to remember his daughter, she had died in a car accident. He had a photo of her and he dragged me along, I'd told him about Robert, he'd told me about his daughter. He was actually the one of the only 3 people I've talked to about him, in the last 10 years. He said I should get one too, but of course I didn't have a photo, and an ultra sound picture would have been depressing. So I chose the Phoenix. It just seemed fitting. " 

 

"So that's how you knew the photo's were fake?" 

 

"Well, I knew I wasn't having sex with anyone especially Connor. Oliver, I don't know how to say this but I think the photo's were of us. Not of me and some other guy." 

 

"I think I would have recognised my own body, Felicity." he huffed, walking to the other side of the table unable to believe her conclusions.

 

"Yes, but how much of the mans body was visible. Let me guess, they were mostly of me." 

 

"How'd you know?" 

 

"They sound like the photo's that Malcolm shoved in my face, shortly before we found out I was pregnant." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"He tried to make out that you'd organised to have them taken and sold them to a trashy mag. Malcolm of course had brought them to save my dignity!!!!!" 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

"Oliver, my step father. Handed me a folder, with photo's of our naked bodies in what I can tell you was definitely reckless abandon. Then he told me that your other girl friend had sold them. Let, me say this once and only once. I trusted you with my heart and soul, that meant I knew he was lying. You didn't do it, did Helena. Well now that we all know she was a true blue lunatic. Sure she did it, but Oliver I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to have to deal with his mind games. I trusted you and had they made the press, sure you would've found out but otherwise I was happy to save you that embarrassment." 

 

It was then that Felicity obviously remembered that she was actually standing in the dining room in just her sports bra and jeans. 

 

" Right, so as you can see my upper body's not quite like you remember. So for one thing, I'm definitely not having sex with anyone, not that you needed to know that and 2 if I was I would definitely be wearing a top." 

 

Oliver didn't miss the shame that crossed Felicity's face as she put the shirt back on or her little comment about wearing a top during sex. Did she really believe she looked that bad, because in his eye's she certainly didn't. The scar's tore at his heart because he knew she got them because of him but no they certainly weren't ugly. In truth she only seemed more beautiful to him, stronger yet more fragile at the same time. Gone was her naïve light and here stood a wiser more well rounded woman. He knew how angry he still was with her, but it was slowly being replaced by an equally appropriate level of self loathing because just as she had stayed away from him for 10 years, he had stayed away from her. Sure Malcolm had a lot to answer for but they'd all let him do it. By being to afraid to face each other they'd lost each other. There was a lot of blame to go around and he knew it, but now he noticed that she had gotten all quiet and that scared him. Quiet reflection that was his thing, though if you asked Felicity or Thea or any of the people in the other room they'd probably call it him being 'Grumpy Oliver' and maybe they were right but no way hell was he ever going to admit that to them. 

 

"Oliver, there's a few things you should know about Connor and I. He was my friend and now he's not but we were never lovers and most definitely we were never engaged." 

 

"but why you made it sound like you spent all you free time with him in some of those emails it really sounded like you were completely smitten." 

 

"Smitten, you're using the word Smitten. Who are you Oliver Queen? and what happened to the guy I knew, but wait don't answer that, it's one of those questions that will lead to tears and anger and maybe some broken glass. So all I'll say in regard to those emails I never lied about anything, everything I said I did in them it was all true but what I left out was just as important as what I put in. Connor and I may have been getting close to a relationship but we hadn't actually made it that far yet. I wasn't trying to give you the wrong impression because I honestly felt that he and I may have had a future, right up until the point we came through the entrance to town. " 

 

"Why what changed?" 

 

"I was home and I knew there was no way I could leave again. And Connor he made his feelings on town very clear." 

 

"So you what did you tell him?" 

 

"I was going to lead with the Olde 'it's not you, It's me'. Then I was going to explain that we had all been misled about a lot of things which was going to take a long time to figure out but then I walked through the door." 

 

"What happened when you walked through the door?" 

 

"you mean apart from the fact that he was yelling and screaming at my staff. His bags were at the door fully loaded with cash and objects, he was actually trying to kick the door in to my office. Lets just say It was definitely 'him'." 

 

"So he's gone?" a small sense of pride spread across his chest. He couldn't help it, he wanted the man gone. 

 

"Oh, I had his ass arrested. Lance came and put the cuffs on him personally." 

 

Chuckling Oliver looked up and said, "that's definitely going to put a dampener on his feelings?" 

 

"Don't feel too sorry for him, I'm pretty sure he's been working with your girlfriend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find out what Digg has been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know it's taken me a long time to update but my problem is that I actually had 3 Chapter 10's written and couldn't work out which order to put them in. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it, plus if you notice anothing I may need to change please feel free point it out as I do most of my editing in the wee hours. I do know this is on the short side but I think they need to be separated.
> 
> Chapter 11 will be up by Sunday and Chapter 12 will follow soon after. So joy.

 

John Diggle, Former US Marine that's how most people described him but no. That was not how he liked to describe himself, sure they weren't wrong he was a former marine but he was so much more. When he'd gone back home following his last stint in Afghanistan he was a changed man, he was tired of taking orders and of following blindly. He needed a change, that's why Australia had called to him, he'd spent a few years working here before he joined the army. He'd made some amazing friends and even fallen in love and though he'd lost touch with Lyla she still held a very place in her heart. So he looked her up, she had been married it seems for about 2 minutes at least that’s how she described it. She never talked much about her ex but he could tell she had been hurt deeply, so when she asked him to come and help her run her property in rural Australia. He jumped at the chance, of course that was when he'd finished laughing at the prospect of being the first black cowboy in Australia. She of course pointed out how ridiculous he was being because of course 1. there are plenty of black cowboy's in Australia and then 2. he'd have to get a damn lot better on a horse to call himself a cowboy apparently his first ride hadn't impressed her much. It must have had something to do with him ending up sideways in the saddle hanging on for dear life and her nearly falling off hers because she was laughing so hard.  She did make him feel a little bit better later on when she pointed out that she thought he did look mighty sexy on a horse and suddenly it was like the horse that he'd nicknamed Satan wasn't such a bad guy after all. That was 2 years ago and in the last 2 years so much has changed.

Lyla now wears John's ring, sure it's just an engagement ring and she wears it on a chain around her neck but it's definitely a start. The first time he saw her take off his ring and put it on the  damn  chain, he'd been upset and then she pointed out that very few people who lived and worked on the land wore rings. It wasn't out of any moral objection to the concept but a safety issue, there were a lot pieces of machinery that she worked with daily and apparently losing a finger didn't appeal to her. Who would've  thunked it.. 

He also started to appreciate her decision a few weeks later when he met a man on a  neighboring property who was bitching that his wife had just lost her third wedding ring. 1 was apparently at the bottom of a 1000 bale hay stack - she wasn't sure where but she knew she had it before she started, the next had been lost helping a cow give birth - he knew  that shouldn't freak him out but there was no way he wanted to go into details and the third well apparently had fallen victim to the  old  tale and ended up in the pig pen. He wasn't sure what world he was living in , where it was a common thing for rings and the what not to disappear in the pig pen. Lyla simply walked away laughing and said "Welcome to Australia." His discomfort had simply  kept her entertained for days  which of course only made him smile. As for the horses , he may not  have  consider himself a natural but after 2 years he could honestly say it was his favourite way  t o get about the property.  Although some people still laughed at the sight of such a large man on his favourite horse but he and ' Satan' had bonded after their first  fe w w eek s of torture. Since he had no family left in the states it was easy to break free, his brother Andy  had died a few years earlier. Killed in a plane crash, he'd gone down somewhere over Asia the true story not known but since in his line of work deniability was key he figured he'd never know. 

When he'd first came to Australia he worked in the rural Victorian town Bright and he'd gotten to know some pretty amazing people, his two favourite being Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen. They were the cutest couple he'd ever seen, they'd finish each others sentences and generally just look into each other's eye's longingly. It would be really frigging annoying if he didn't like them so much. So when he heard about the tragedy that befell them after he left he couldn't believe it. It was during his first week back in Australia that he'd visited Oliver and what he found was beyond tragic. Gone was the light hearted boy he'd known and sure he'd changed too - after a few tours in the Army he couldn't ever be the same man again. Oliver on the other hand wasn't just changed, he was broken and when he heard that Felicity had ran away and she hadn't spoken to anyone in 8 years. If anything that was what surprised him the most so when he came in this  morning to a text from Oliver he couldn't help but smile.

it simply read " She's back and we need your help."

After he showed it to Lyla, she grinned and said the damndest thing. "  About Time. So when are you going?"

"I can't go, we're in the middle of harvest."

"Yes and we both know you need to go." Sliding her arms around his waist " We both know that if Oliver says he needs you he means it  and he's scared. So go be with your friends and I'll be there in 10 days."

He was about to object when she gave him a quick kiss and said " Go, I can cope without your help for a little while I just cant cope without your body so go and I'll be there soon. " Smirking he couldn't believe how much this woman meant to him. 

"I Love you! You know that right."

"You bet your ass, I love you too! So go and be with your friends." 

It didn't take him long to pack, just a few bags and his trusty dog "Arrow". A long haired border collie with about as much cattle sense as he had hair, so they were both in short supply. Arrow sat up front his Mitsubishi Triton or L200 as they hit the road, sure his dog probably should sit in the back but as he told Lyla more than once 'it was his damn car and Arrow would travel where he wanted to.' She had pointed out that since it was car he could pick and the dog would simply have to deal with it, to which John replied  " You don’t argue with The Arrow, he always wins". Lyla knew there were a lot of reasons as to why he let the dog get away with being the most spoilt farm dog in history but she never pushed and he'd even caught her on more than one occasion sneaking him treats. It was a 5 hour drive to get there but he kept himself busy with plenty of music an d more than a few trips down memory lane.  As he drove down the road that led to all their places he picked up his phone and sent a simple text. "I'm here."

The reply was swift and as direct as usual. "Theas."

So that's where he had headed not knowing what he was walking into or whether he'd be walking into a war zone or something a little happier. 


	12. Chasing destiny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little of how news of Felicity's decision is taken in London and a new friend joins the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry meant to upload this a few days ago but I really kind of sort ok definately got distracted by other projects. chapter 12 will be up Friday and it ties in all the groups from the last 2 chapters.

No-one ever said delivering bad news to Malcolm Merlin wasn't a contact sport. When his ever suffering secretary Iris West walked into the office she knew it would probably be the message that cost her, her job and she couldn't have been happier. She liked Felicity and she never understood why Malcolm had always insisted to take all of Tommy's phone calls whenever he rang and not to pass him onto Felicity, Malcolm had said that it was because it hurt her too much to face her past but lately she'd started to doubt it. When Malcolm had found out that Felicity was heading home to pack everything up to make her move to London permanent he'd been positively giddy, if you could ever say that such a cold harsh man could be giddy. He told her, "My plan is complete and I will soon be my own master again." An evil smile appearing on his face, it had put her on such an edge that she considered warning Felicity but she had a suspicion that he was in for a disappointment. So she said nothing.

Felicity hadn't had many friends in the company most believed her to be as cold as Malcolm but she and Iris had bonded over a mutual love of Dr Who or more specifically David Tennant. Though the character of Captain Jack had freaked them out for all sorts of reasons. One night over a bottle of Merlot and somewhere between the return of Sarah Jane and the rise of the Cybermen Felicity had told her all about her home in Australia and the event that changed her life. Her voice had faulted many times but the one thing Iris noticed the most was how she smiled more while talking about her life there than she had in all there times before. Sure there had been tears and anger but there had been joy too. So when she'd heard she was going home, she was pretty sure she wasn't coming back and that made telling Malcolm this message both the best and worst moment of her entire career. Infact if he didn't fire her she was going to quit a realisation she came to as she stepped through the door. It helped that she was pretty sure she had a job waiting for her Down Under and that prospect thrilled her no end.

So with a deep breath and a sense of self righteousness she knocked on the devils door.

"Mr Merlin, I have a message for you? Infact I have 2."

"Yes, Miss West." His tone was almost polite yet somehow seemed more like a sneer.

"They're from Connor sir."

"Are they on their way back?"

"No sir. The first says 'she's not happy with me but I can fix it' it came through about 25 minutes ago when you were in the board meeting but it's the second that came through 2 minutes ago that you're not going to like."

"Well spit it out woman."

"It's a simple text. 'She's not coming back, I just got to her house and she's moving in not out.'"

"Get that imbecile on the phone NOW!"

"Yes sir." Iris said unable to hide the smile on her face. Walking out the door she put a call into Connor. It took less than 2 rings for him to answer, "Malcolm, it's not my fault" was his opening answer.

"It's not Malcolm, Connor it's Iris I'll put him through to you."

And with that she transferred the call, she had always disliked the man and now that she saw that her suspicitions that he was Malcolm's stooge were confirmed she was grateful for her instincts. It didn't take long for voices to be raised and glass to start breaking and though his office was supposed to be sound proofed it didn't take a genius to figure out that her boss was completely freaking out. It wouldn't be a good time to tell him then that Felicity's latest patent had been accepted and that she had somehow kept all mention of Merlin Technologies off it. Sure, it was a small piece of tech but with the companies already scrambling to buy rights to it, it was looking like a 100 million dollar project. Malcolm had always assumed that his little step daughter was too emotional to take the reins and make her own future, boy was he wrong. So with joy in her heart and more than just a little bit nervous excitement she pulled out the envelope that she had kept there for 2 years. Why wait for the inevitable when she too could chase her own destiny, dated and signed, she left it on her desk and left. Not before grabbing the patent papers for all of Felicity's projects and a few pieces of information she was sure her friend would need.

A quick text to her father, she headed to straight Heathrow with her open ended ticket and a working Visa already organized. Within 2 hours of quitting her job she was in the air and on her way to Melbourne. It would take them at least a couple of days to realize what she had taken and by then they would be in the hands of their true owner. It was the best flight of her life despite being long and with a stop over in Singapore where she checked her phone messages. 25 missed calls all from Malcolm himself, he went from sounding bewildered as to why she left to being absolutely livid that she could have betrayed him in his hour of need. He informed her that she would get no severance and no references and that she'd 'never work in this town again.' Which only made her smile because that message was only 5 minutes old and it meant he hadn't figured out where she was headed and that she was only a short 7 hour flight away.

Arriving in Melbourne she was greeted by her father who had moved to Melbourne a few years earlier after falling in love with the place following an officer exchange between Scotland Yard and the Victoria Police. He now headed up his own private security firm and was so happy that his little girl was finally joining him that he didn't even bother to ask her why.

"Baby, you're finally here."

"Dad, it's so good to see you." She said embracing him and noticing the young guy behind him she smiled . " Hi Barry. You still keeping my dad out of trouble?"

"No, but I do stop him from being caught." Grinning back at her.

"That's what I like to here, so I kind of need a lift up into the mountains. Anyone up for it?"

"You're going to see Felicity and Oliver aren't you?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, do you know them?" She asked a little perplexed.

"I dated Felicity in school, before Malcolm made it impossible for us to continue."

"Really? She never mentioned it?" realizing she may have hurt his feelings she back tracked "But we didn't talk much about her time at school."

"Nah, that's cool. We were much better as friends anyway. You know you can only have so much geekiness in each relationship." He said smirking.

"So who's coming with me?"

"We both are." Her father said wrapping a protective arm around her " I think there may be some things you haven't told me about why the sudden departure from Merlin." Giving her the look that only her father could. "plus I think a little bonding with my two favorite people is called for."

They picked up her bags at the carousel and then got in his black SUV, stopping for some much needed caffeine and chocolate at Yarra Valley Chocolaterie. It was just like some of the places they'd been to as children when her dad had taken her and Barry to different places during his visits on the school holidays. Lots of laughter, it was so nice to feel like this again.

"So why are we going this way, Dad?"

"i just think if someone is following you, then it's best that they don't realize that you're headed to see Felicity. So we'll head to Mansfield then cut across the hills to Bright. It adds a couple of hours to the trip but it'll be fun."

"I don't think anyone's following me dad, i quit my job I did not commit treason."

"I'm pretty sure Malcolm doesn't see it that way. He's a big fan of forcing his staff into signing a never ending collection on non disclosure agreements when they depart and I'm pretty sure that's why you skipped out the way you did. Am I right?"

"Maybe." Iris said grinning.

"Then we do things my way."

"Ok, but that means I get the front seat and I get to choose the music for this little road trip of ours." both men groaned as they got up collecting thentake away coffee's to have on top of the ones they'd just drunk. Iris also had her bag of goodies handmade chocolates and sauces.

The drive didn't seem to take that long but after Iris had set her playlist from her phone which she'd left in airport mode so she didn't have to deal with any more phone calls or worse, she'd drifted off to sleep only waking a couple of times. They'd arrived at Bright around 7 pm and she woke to her father shaking her lightly. "Iris, honey we're here you better let her know we've arrived."

Picking up her phone, she was greeted by a flurry of messages as it came back to life. Ignoring the looks from Barry and her father, she quickly texted Felicity.

I - 'hey luv, guess what I've followed you home but we've really gotta talk before You Know Who realizes I'm here.'

The response came back quickly.

F - 'always told you needed a trip. We're at Thea's, I'll text you the address."

The directions came through and they were only a minute or two as they'd been heading to Felicity's anyhow.

I- 'K C U SOON'

Less than 2 minutes later they were driving up towards the house, a couple of men standing at the front door as they got out.


	13. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity faces a few home truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update.
> 
> I've been having one of those fortnights where I've spent more time than is truly healthy at work and an equally unhealthy amount of money at my local vets. But on the plus side my dog is now tumor free and on the improve.
> 
> Also since when did guys become the needy one's in a relationship, a missed text or a change of plans and I'm suddenly selfish and not trying hard enough. So spending free time on this has not gone down well at all!!!
> 
> Ok, my little rant is over. Let me know what you think of this and although it's far from my favorite chapter I do hope you enjoy it.

 

So much has changed for this small little group that now sat around Thea's dining room table discussing the emails and the state of the company. For one the animosity that had lingered amongst the group was gone. Definitely not forgotten but for now pushed to the back burner, as they enjoy a brief moment of bonding and relaxation. However, 3 things still remained to be true.

1\. Felicity had still run away and had stayed away from those who loved her for over 10 years.

2\. Oliver still had fallen off the wagon and back into his playboy ways.

3\. Malcolm was still going to do his u t most to destroy them all.

So with these things in mind the group made a pledge to stay completely honest with each other from here on out, to face whatever was coming together and above all else not run away when things got hard. Felicity had known this rule had been aimed solely at herself and she didn't care. So long as her friends loved her enough to give her a second chance, she loved them enough to try.

After a quick lunch and a bit more conversation, the conversation turned to Connor and Felicity's belief that he was working with  Isobelle .

"So Felicity why do you think that the witch of Eastwick was working with your boy toy?" Roy asked noticing how she didn't even look up at him, not out of disagreement though she was clearly lost in thought.

"Hey, that's Oliver's girlfriend you're talking about!" Tommy said with a grin on his face.

Tommy's comment was greeted with a grunt, a glare and a tennis ball thrown more than a little too accurately for his liking. As it bounced of f his head, he grumbled but was  met  by laughter from the others in the room.

Looking over at the girl in question  who sat quietly staring , Oliver simply said. " Pretty sure, that if she's even half as culpable as Felicity thinks. It's definitely over. "

Felicity's world had changed, no to say it had changed was a kin to calling a tornado a summer breeze. In less than 3 days her world had turned on its ear, sure she had so much yet to discover so much more to do yet at least now she wasn't alone.  It was arrogant to admit it but she'd always known that  Oliver would be by her side when she needed him, though before these last few days she'd believed it would simply be as his friend now she didn't really know what to think. This was so much better and so much worse, here he was so kind and caring every bit the man she fell for and somehow she had to find a way to stay his friend. She couldn't lose him twice , she just couldn't. 

Oliver was the man she remembered true yes , but it was also a complete lie. Gone was the  playboy persona he used to wear as armo r and here was the man she had always known, just as kind but now his kindness  masked an inner strength much like her own. A steel created by pain and recovery, the m irror image to her  herself . Just as the years had forced the changes in her that she was finally becoming comfortable with,  she was no longer the weak girl who had fallen victim to a mal icious lunatic who honestly believed that the only way to Oliver's heart had been by going through yours truly. She still mourned for the part of her she lost, her innocence that was murdered  along side her son on  that October Day. She now had unequivocal proof that she had 2 souls to mourn for, when she left she couldn't see past her own pain to see Oliver's world splitting in two. The logical part of her had known that he to o was in pain but back then logic wasn't exactly driving the bus. To be truthful, she wasn't even sure that it was even in a passenger seat- Anger and Self Pity were taking turns at the wheel and no-one else was getting a look in. 

So it had taken 10 years but So What!!!

She'd found her family again and she was more than happy to spend the rest of her life putting them back together. He may not be her 'Oliver' anymore but perhaps he could still be in her life and that was the greatest gift of all. If she had to go to war with Malcolm over it all it  then it  would be worth it, she didn't care about the money. It was about her company and the thousands of people who needed their jobs. She'd once read that "Money is only important to those who don't have any." She'd scoffed and said that her step father was clearly an exception to that particular rule but then she realized for him it wasn't about money it was about power. She'd seen him throw away ridiculous amounts of money on hair brain schemes and blow incredible business opportunities just to simply take down a rival, she had managed to limit the damage done by him and his ego. Investing anonymously and saving many  companies all without his knowledge, most of which had been incredibly profitable endeavo rs .  His desire for power is exactly why  she  c ouldn 't let him win, for him to have such power over so many lives would and could be devastating. He honestly believed that  the  wo r ld should bend to his will and as such was more than willing to push until this was achieved or his target had bent so far they had broken. 

A bold plan no doubt, particularly considering all that Felicity had discovered in the last 72 hrs. Where she'd spe nt so much effort trying to minimize the damage he had done to others lives , she had been completely blind to the games he'd been playing with her own. Yes, she felt like the world's biggest fool. How could she a god damn computer expert have not noticed the little discrepancies in the emails but the truth was it was that they never said anything she wasn't anticipating. So yes she was a blind fool and she had a lot to make up for but she couldn't regret the last 10 years either. She'd changed and grown into the woman who was now willing to stand toe to toe with the devil and she had every intention  to win. Her friends were going to be by her side, so she knew she had to try.  She thought smiling to herself.

"Earth to Felicity." She could hear  Thea in the background but lost in her own thoughts she didn't acknowledge her , that was until an apple came flying at her head. Not close enough to actually hit her but definitely close enough to grab her attention. Looking up to see  Thea grinning wildly, a mixture of mocking and joy. 

"What?"

"you really do zone out don't you?"

"only when I'm here, apparently" the truth is she had always been hyper aware of her surroundings back in England. Grinning,  it really shouldn't make her so happy  "What did I miss?"

"Ollie was telling you that Diggs on his way . When he  reali z ed you were off with the fairies he grinned, shook his head and left grinning like a fool. Why isn't he so happy when I ignore him?"

A heady mix of embarrassment and surprise overtook Felicity. She couldn't believe she was slipping into old habits so easily and these days the only time she ever zones out was while she was coding and she always made sure she did that in a locked room.  Then of course she realized what Thea had actually said, 

" Wait Digg's on his way?"

"Now she listens" Oliver said from behind her "Maybe I need to carry some apples around with me."

"I 'd rather you not. If memory serves me right you're a better shot than Thea. So Digg's on his way." Felicity said grinning. 

Leaning down in front of Felicity with the biggest smile on his face , both his large hands on her slender knees, he looked into her eyes and answered her question " Yes, John is on his way here. Like me he also believes that 10 yrs radio silence is long enough. I hope it's ok that he coming. I figured that you'd want to see him."

Felicity  found herself lost in his eyes  trying to fight the sudden sensation of falling and god help her but she didn't care if anyone caught her. This was what her life had been missing and she was going to fight like hell to keep it. Finally realizing that once again he had rendered her speechless, so with great effort and maybe a little too much vigor she spoke "No, it's great. I can't believe he's so close. Where is he? What's he been doing? Is h e happy I 'm back? Will he ever forgive me? I mean I don't have any right to ask for forgiveness but you know I want it. I really am sorry you know." She stopped talking when Oliver placed his forefinger on her lips and smiled.

"First let me say calm down love." She found her breath catching in her throat as he stared into her eye's. "Digg is about an hour away, he lives about 6 hrs away. He's living with Lyla and he's happy and engaged. Of course he misses you and like the rest of us will forgive you. We know you are sorry, just as we are sorry for everything that has happened but clinging onto the past will only keep us from our future. So just enjoy the rest of the day, because I've got some bad news."

"Bad news?"

"Tommy just got a phone call from a friend in London, Malcolm got on a plane 2 hours ago, he'll be here by tomorrow."

"Good!" She said and Oliver who was still kneeling at her feet gave her a confused look but smiling she continued " I may not be ready for war but I'm done backing down from a fight."

"I know, I can tell and I'm so proud of you." Oliver said, encasing her small hands in his "and 'You A re N ot A lone', so it looks like he'll face us all."  Felicity's erratic heart rate was off set by the sense of calm that had come over her as he spoke. His words and the sentiment behind them warmed her heart in a way that nothing had come close in years and though she knew she shouldn't feel this way. It was already too late, this man in front of her had owned heart when she left and hell he still did. It wasn't like falling in love, it was the simple  realization that she never stopped being in love. 

Saved by the bell her phone beeped and looking down she spotted the message on the screen.

'Hey Luv, guess what I've followed you home.' 

A few back and fo rth messages and Iris was on her way. All her worlds were coming together and it should have freaked her out but today she was simply grateful. Even though Iris never said why she was coming Felicity knew that it would only be one of 2 things. Either she was here to help with Malcolm or she was running from the man but she expected it was probably an unhealthy mix of the two.

A clearing of a throat let her know that the rest of the group were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh, sorry. Iris is on her way. She'll be here in 5" It was Tommy who spoke up "You mean Dad's Secretary?"

"No I mean my friend who doesn't really like your father but has worked for him longer than anyone should." 

"At least that's explains why she always told me to ring you. I guess I should have listened to her."

"Damn straight. I hope you're ready for a few more mouths to feed for dinner Thea." She said looking at her young friend who couldn't shake the smile off her face.

Chuckling "Of course, but that's why it's called home delivery."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the next chapter brings all our little friends together and although I've got a little slack of late I hope to have it up by Thursday.
> 
> xD


	14. An Alliance forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it is definitely time to circle the wagons. Can Felicity and the gang hold back the tide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, to say I've been gone a while is the understatement of the century. But I'm back, and I really hope I can remember where I was goiing with the story. Blame writers block, busy work schedule or a partner who had trouble with me spending my very rare spare time in the Arrowverse. Not in a grumpy way just in that I'll sit over here in the corner and sulk while you type away and ignore me. So naturally life became easier if I didn't plus we had such little time together that I could understand his reluctance but now I'm getting my work/life balance somewhere closer to where life is bearable. Working ninety hour weeks has done very little for my restless brain, so now I've gone back to a forty five hour week and this fantastic notion of weekends. Will be interesting to see how i go.

 Malcolm couuldn't believe what he was feeeling, it was beyond anger and rage. He'd spent years isolating his annoying yet brilliant step daughter and all this time he thought he was geitting the best of both worlds. She was a market leader in everything tech and yet had somehow been fooled by his little game of feaux Oliver in the emails and Isabelle had managed to keep Oliver from trying to get in touch.

Now Connor is telling him that not only were his plans falling apart but that he suspected she had planned on turning on him long before she knew the truth about everything he had done to her over the last few years. Now he was facing the unanticipated consequence of his little marionette cutting her strings and she was turning her tech skills against him. She'd already taken back control of most of her assets which he'd long ago starting think of as his own and it seemed that her last five designs were actually registered in her name. Design's that wold not only revolutionise the mobile phone industry but a couple had very lucrative 

So what should he do?  The reasonable man that he once was would have gotten on his  knees and begged for forgiveness to try and salvage a relationship with all his children who by now had turned on him. His bankers had informed him that he'd lost  billions of dollars in the last two days. This was unacceptable so he'd go there and make sure she understand she might be a genius but a war with him would be bloody and she shouldn't be willing to cross him. He couldn't take back any of her money but he could bend Tommy till he broke and Isabelle seemed to have a few moves to make against Oliver or so she said. Connor was useless, he was raving like a friggin lunatic and had apparently been thrown out of Felicity's house. he hadn't even been able to seal the deal with the ice princess so the photo's he'd been promised didn't eventuate. 

Though Malcolm had always been a huge fan of playing the long game, Felicity had managed to destroy his schedule he'd hope to have all her assets and the next couple of designs before getting her declared incompetent by his friendly shrink but no now she was out in the world and pulling his apart. Dr Sinclair had warned him that she didn't seem to be participating in sessions any more and that it could be a good sign in that she'd given up or she may have just not needed to talk anymore. Clearly he was right, as an opening salvo she had hacked the Dr's system and erased all her sessions as well as a number of his other clients that Malcolm had taken particular interest in. How she'd known about his scheme he was unsure but he knew it was her. 

* * *

 


End file.
